


Everybody Hates Alpha

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: BO联盟让A变成边缘群体的社会背景下，EC作为A中的领军人物让A重新获得主导/平权，请注意这篇文里面EC都是A，不是传统的AO文





	1. Chapter 1

1

当Erik操进Charles的身体时，后者疼得几乎浑身发抖，而这都要归咎于半小时前他自己的一片好心。

那是一个衣香鬓影的慈善晚宴，主人是一位热爱社交的beta名媛。这是一个beta和omega把控金钱与权势的年代——近五十年来世界的政治和经济格局已经发生剧变——而Erik和Charles是为数不多受邀的alpha。

虽然来自于同一被边缘化的阵营，又各自在社会上有些名望，但Erik和Charles的关系可称不上融洽。

Erik是那种典型的商界强人形象，作风铁血地领导着一家私有化的医疗制药企业吉诺莎。董事会是他的一言堂，他独断专行的事迹在业界广为流传——“相当符合一个alpha野蛮而咄咄逼人的生理属性”，在他因为理念不合撤换掉小半个董事会之后，有一家omega主笔的商业杂志这样抨击道。吉诺莎至今都没有上市并不是因为财报不达标，事实上它每季度都在产生极为可观的现金流，因此傲慢拒绝投资银行和交易所递来的公开化的橄榄枝。同时，也为了最大程度地避免上市公司的信息披露义务和来自证券交易委员会与中小股东的监督。Charles相当确定Erik的经营中存在许多灰色地带，每年他都给华盛顿贡献金额慷慨的赞助，而他本人和一些不法势力过从甚密，甚至为它们与政府牵线搭桥。

Charles与之完全相反，是位基因研究领域的专家，他拥有常春藤的终身教职，同时也运作一家专门从事性别平权运动的NGO组织。他是个相当温文尔雅、风度翩翩的人，在他身上你很难发现alpha所特有的那种凶悍和攻击性，这也使得他的性别一度成谜，人们管他叫”X教授”。即便在公开性别之后，也仍有不少人相信他其实是个beta或者伪装出色的omega，对此Charles选择一笑置之。Erik对Charles绝无好感，首先，他认为Charles不能代表一个alpha的典型形象，他把自己塑造得过于温和，恰恰是对性别歧视的妥协；其次，那些不痛不痒的集会和抗议活动在改变现状这一目的上来说可谓收效甚微，alpha仍然无法得到社会的谅解和尊重。

在此之前Erik和Charles曾经见过一次，在一个alpha社群的精英聚会上，并以顺理成章的不欢而散告终。Erik告诫Charles应该学着做一个真正的alpha，而不是依照着beta和omega那些劣等人种所制订的毫无血性的规则去生存和做事。同时他暗忖Charles老气横秋的衣着品味看起来活像个性冷淡，虽然那张脸还算出色。而Charles怒极反笑地对Erik说，正是他这种法盲见解才使社会对alpha偏见颇深，以及他在得罪自己的时候最好三思而行，万一哪天他需要自己的帮助呢。剑拔弩张的气氛让当时聚会的组织者尴尬不已。

而Charles没想到自己的话这么快就应验了，在他们第二次见面、双方勉强维持社交礼节寒暄了几句之后，Charles发现了一些不对劲的地方。Erik肯定是把领口开得太低了，从那里散发出一股呛人的信息素的味道。在这个医学进步的年代里，尤其Erik还是一间垄断性制药公司的掌舵者，他应该会定期给自己服用抑制剂，而不是像个随时等着发情的活体那样行走。Charles在敏锐地意识到了问题所在之后，便开始密切注意Erik的行动，并在他上楼去休息室时跟了过去。

在Erik关上了他的私人休息室的门后，Charles发现一个omega灵活地尾随而入。这很不寻常，这个年代的性别意识是很强的，omega非常注重保持和alpha之间的距离——这与本世纪以来，alpha的犯罪率逐步攀升以及针对omega的几起重大伤害案件密不可分。随后omega与beta结成了政治同盟，正式开启了对alpha的排挤和政变，在几代人的不懈努力之下，alpha不仅失去曾经的特权阶级地位，甚至成了与野蛮和罪恶的代名词，生存状况也急转直下。Erik和Charles是其中的佼佼者，而他们跻身这个阶层的难度不言而喻。

Charles悄悄贴在那扇门上，他能闻到那个omega身上馥郁芬芳的气味，那种发情的味道让即使是服用过抑制剂的自己都感到心猿意马，更不用说Erik，他铁定会被撩拨到发情。

Charles觉得自己应该破门而入，但万一那是他们二人之间你情我愿的小把戏呢？他可丝毫不想看到Erik和他裤裆里的东西一起对着自己怒目而视。

就在Charles有些举棋不定的时候，里面传来一声Erik暴怒的呵斥，同时有重物砸在地毯上的闷响。Charles不再犹豫，属于alpha的强健体魄让他没什么难度就撞开了那扇上锁的门。他看到omega正拿着一把刀切开自己手臂上的皮肤，于是那股发情的味道顿时像棉花糖似的在房间里膨胀起来，让两个alpha同时感到头昏脑涨。

Erik已经有些难以自抑地向那个omega走去，在没有抑制剂的管束之下，他只能听命于自己的生理本能，他必须马上操这个omega，即便后者心怀鬼胎。

“这是个圈套！”Charles冲着Erik叫道。这一切已经很明朗了，omega试图引诱Erik发情并刺杀他，然后在正当防卫的法条下得到无罪审判，同时Erik和他所代表的alpha族群将再一次因为性暴力而被钉在耻辱柱上——这是最近十年以来屡见不鲜的阴谋，而它绝不可以被得逞，Charles咬了咬牙，寄望于自己能抵挡住那个omega发情的甜香，然后冲着他们跑了过去，他得在他们贴在一起之前把Erik撞开。

但Erik更快一步地扯住omega的领口，就在Charles以为他要开始撕扯后者的衣服时，他竟然在那个omega的肋骨上狠狠踢了一脚，让他挥出的刀子落了空。那个omega被踢翻在地，喉中咳出一口鲜血，弥漫的信息素的味道让alpha的理智更加摇摇欲坠。

Erik面目狰狞地俯身捡起了那把刀，就在他红着眼睛准备把它刺入omega的胸膛时，Charles挡在了他的面前。

“我不许你杀人。”年轻的教授严厉地夺下了他手中的刀子，而Erik说了句：“滚开。”随后两个（或者严格来说，是一个半）发了情的alpha扭打在一起。

Charles虽然从事文职工作，但不事生产并没有让他变得容易对付，Erik欲火难耐地和他缠在一起，被他的拳脚收拾得脱不了身。这为omega赢得了一些逃生的时间，他捂住伤口，跌跌撞撞地从休息室里跑了出去。

但毕竟常年健身和从事自由搏击的Erik还是更胜一筹，最后他气喘吁吁地用身体把Charles禁锢在了身下。贴合的四肢让他无法挣脱，占据劣势的Charles衣衫不整、满脸通红，那双蓝眼睛里写满了对Erik的责备，而他的嘴唇对于一个alpha来说简直是不必要的殷红。Erik突然发现Charles比刚才那个omega，甚至是他见过的任何一个omega，都要长得迷人得多。而作为不需要以色事人的alpha，美貌除了让人心烦意乱之外毫无建树。

“你这混蛋。” 忍无可忍的Charles终于爆发出一些属于alpha的潜在本性。Erik希望他立刻闭嘴，那两片嘴唇只适合发出一些色情的声音而非咒骂自己。于是他烦躁地低头咬住Charles的嘴唇，唇舌相贴的那一刻他变得更硬了，Charles身上信息素的味道像他的个性一样温和而不带有侵略性，但在Erik的舌头挤进他的口腔的那一刻，他几乎是剧烈地挣扎起来。

现在Erik为自己曾经批评Charles不够激进而感到后悔不已，他希望现在Charles能和气地躺着让他操他的屁股，而不是使劲浑身解数地和他对抗，天知道他现在下腹硬得几乎疼痛起来。刚才对omega的反击已经耗尽了他的理智和精力，随后和Charles不成章法的打斗把他撩拨得更加欲火焚身。他必须马上操进Charles的屁股，为他阻挠自己杀了那个刺客，也为他瞪着一双如此诱人的眼睛。

所以Erik现在满腔渴望地要操他的同性，这件事在他清醒的时候有多荒谬，现在就让他觉得有多理所当然。虽然刚才Erik对Charles说“滚开”（fuck off），但事实上他想做的只有短语中前面的那个词而已。

Erik撕开了Charles的裤裆——虽然裤链的作用就是让人类避免做这件事，但丧失理智的alpha以此宣告他的力量和欲望。然后他低头含住了Charles的阴茎，发现他也同样硬了，而不像表面上显现的那么无动于衷，Erik有些得意，但他忘了alpha会勃起是因为omega的发情催化。而他现在正把另一个alpha的性器当作棒棒糖那样流连忘返地含在嘴里，这件事要是被Emma知道起码能让她笑上整整一个月。

Charles震惊地看着Erik跪在地上吸他。这个不可一世的alpha的口腔却是果实般柔软湿润，像剑鞘那样紧紧裹住了他的性器。他有些头疼地喘息起来，也许发情期的omega带来的冲击还是太大了，Charles一边让自己躺回去一边想，这绝不是因为Erik那副样子看起来其实有一丁点性感。

Erik一边为Charles口交一边探入他的臀缝，学者的屁股紧实挺翘、曲线优美，而且他其实一点也不性冷淡，这让Erik有些雀跃。他分开Charles的腿，手指插进那个暗红色的入口，alpha不像omega那么湿软，让他的进入有些困难，但作为智力和体力上的优等人种，Erik很容易就找到那个让人欲仙欲死的腺体，他如同教科书一般精准的挑逗和刺激让Charles很快射了出来。那股理论上应该让Erik作呕的同性精液的味道竟然让他感到愈发的兴致盎然。

alpha的精量远高于beta和omega，这让缺了润滑剂的Erik得以就地取材。他用Charles的体液扩张他的入口，那里因为高潮而变得放松，于是他一鼓作气地把阴茎操了进去。以一个alpha来说，他为性欲的忍耐已经久到可以和beta比肩。alpha惊人的尺寸暴力撑开了Charles的内壁，疼痛让他忍不住对Erik怒目而视。

“操你的，Lehnsherr。”他咬牙切齿地骂了一句粗口，这让Erik觉得他性感无比。

“是我在操你。”Erik用一种低沉的声音说道，同时他的腰部狠狠一顶，让Charles的喉咙里逃逸出一记溃不成军的喘息：”好好记住这个，Charles。”作为第二次见面的点头之交，他们并没有熟到可以用名来称呼彼此。在此之前，Erik一直称他为Xavier博士，或者Xavier-去你妈的-博士。

Erik大幅度地律动起来，又痛又爽的交合让Charles脑内一片空白，身为alpha的过人精力让他刚刚释放过的下体再度变得坚硬。而他的屁股也像教授的为人那样，具有某种教养极好的包容和忍耐力，让Erik粗长的性器得以贯穿到底，他的阴囊撞击着Charles的屁股，伴随着黏腻的体液发出极为下流的声音。

彻底发了情的alpha撇开理智，大声地呻吟起来。和另一个alpha的性爱让抑制剂像安慰药那样徒劳无功。这给Erik带来莫大的鼓励，这是他第一次操一个alpha，过去他从不觉得那些肌肉硬朗的身体充满性魅力，但Charles那种柔和与力量的矛盾结合体让他像岩石那样坚硬。驾驭一个alpha带来的成就感无与伦比，令那些跟omega的性体验变得黯然失色，温吞寡淡得像是白水。现在他只想狠狠地操这具身体，然后射满他，让他的身上充满自己的味道，无论如何都无法洗去。

2

发情的alpha进入一种需索无度的状态。他们先在地毯上做了一次，然后Charles被Erik抱到桌上从后面插入，激烈的性爱让那张可怜的冷盘桌发出难以负荷的抗议。那个甬道里的液体让他们的结合变得湿润而又毫无阻碍，Charles用手指攀住桌沿，关节泛着因为巅峰发力而产生的青白色，臀部肌肉却背道而驰地处于最不设防的状态，好脾气地吞吐着Erik硕大的阴茎。Charles侧着脸趴在桌面上，于是Erik能看到他没有贴在手臂上的右脸，他闭着眼睛，眼角渗出生理性的泪水，被打湿的睫毛看起来像是一片不堪雨露的草叶，他的牙齿咬着红肿的下唇，发出模糊压抑的呻吟，听起来既痛苦又愉悦。

Erik觉得这幅画面让他的下腹滚烫。他冲动地把Charles抱起来，然后坐在缎面的躺椅上面对面地插入。Charles张开双腿骑着他，手指死死掐住Erik的腰，像是在驯服一头危险强悍的猎物。在身体交汇的那一瞬间，Charles忽然睁开眼睛，隔着泪水与Erik对视。那是一双属于强者的、湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，它们柔情而又充满说服力，还带着一些性交时才显山露水的野性和疯狂。

Erik凑过脸吻住了Charles，这次他没有拒绝，他们胡乱地品尝着彼此的嘴唇，下体在以一种凶狠的节奏摩擦贯穿。两个alpha在床上百无禁忌，生理结构让他们能负担起暴力而免于毁灭性的伤害。这可真是造物主绝妙的设计，Erik无须像顾虑一个omega或是beta那样顾虑Charles，他可以随心所欲地操他，而那无比尽兴。

最后他们双双射了出来。高潮过后姗姗回归的神智让Charles有些恍惚，他正想说点什么，就听到门外响起一阵叩门声，一个很容易让人联想到美貌的女声说：“Erik，你的祝酒词时间快到了。”随后她推开门打算走进来，但被Erik随手丢过去的Charles的衬衣挡住了视线。

“出去，Emma，”Erik沉着声说，“在楼下等我。”而那个叫Emma的女人模糊地咒骂了几句，转身带上了门。

这时候Charles已经从Erik的身体和他的老二上离开了，他的步伐稳定，好像双腿间没在流下那些淫糜的液体。alpha具有卓越的身体素质，被操了也不会像其他性别那样伸不直腿。如果不是因为那个该死的祝酒词，Erik就可以接着操他，他想把Charles操到站不起来为止。

搜罗了大半个房间之后，Charles凑齐了他的衣物，他用Erik的西装外套擦拭自己的小腹和双腿，勉强擦去了那些最显而易见的纵欲的罪证，然后在Erik的注视下为自己穿上衣服。

“你毁了我的西装，Charles。”Erik赤身裸体地坐在那张躺椅上，敞着修长的双腿看起来毫无廉耻之心。好像他没有弄丢Charles的衬衣，也没有把他的长裤撕出豁口似的。

“你应该庆幸还有可以穿的东西。”Charles没什么语气地说，他甚至没有劳神回头看Erik一眼，然后背对着Erik走进了休息室的卫生间。

 

Erik的祝酒词不是那么在状态，当一个人穿着皱的厉害的衬衣和马甲时你不能指望他说出一番冠冕堂皇的话，但那也没太大分别，反正他只需要违心地赞美一切即可。当他用汤勺敲击香槟杯时环视现场一周，但没看到那双蓝色的眼睛。

宴会结束后，Emma挽着Erik的手臂从红毯离场。Emma是Erik的下属，吉诺莎的首席运营官，她是个身材火辣的女性alpha，作为少数能在Erik手下挺过来的人，而且这个时间长达数年，她的个性绝不好惹。

Emma压低声音向Erik抱怨道：“这顿饭可真够差劲的，你负责找乐子而我负责料理酒席里的那些政客，多么融洽的上下级关系。”她说：“他们每一个都是天杀的自命不凡又乏味到让人昏昏欲睡，那些人应该被归入第四类性别。”

“反正你擅长口蜜腹剑。”Erik没什么同情心地说：“正适合做这件事。”

“所以那个人是Charles Xavier？我是说休息室里的那个。”Emma突然发问让Erik有些猝不及防。

“你看到了？”他防备地打量了Emma一眼，而他的反问坐实了后者的猜测。

“那是什么表情，我没看到，我才不乐意观摩你的性生活。”Emma说：“但你丢过来的那件衬衣，它的袖口上绣了C.X，要猜到也没那么困难。”看到Erik没否认，Emma又问：“Xavier是beta还是omega？”

“不，他是个alpha。”

“你在开玩笑。”Emma沉默了半晌之后干巴巴地说道。

“Charles的确是alpha。”

“所以你被他上了？”Emma一脸震惊地看向她的老板，而Erik觉得这段对话过于荒唐，于是皱起眉不再说话。

“噢，Erik，你竟然和一个alpha睡觉，你这该死的同性恋。”Emma评价道，基于推己及人的逻辑，她联想到了一个更让人脊背发凉的画面，于是她那条松松挽着Erik的手臂突然颤抖起来，好像Erik身上带着高压电似的。

“我得声明，我只操omega，就算你跪着求我，我也只操omega。”Emma发现她的话加深了Erik眉间的阴影，于是在抢救老板岌岌可危的自尊和表明立场之间有些犹豫：“好吧，要是你跪着求我，Erik，我会考虑一下，我是说，考虑一下然后拒绝。有鉴于我们愉快的工作伙伴关系，拜托别让我晚节不保，那真是太吓人了。”她宁死不屈地说：“而且还相当、相当的恶心。”

Erik说了句脏话，然后嫌恶地说：“我对你没兴趣。”但他的表情更像是在说“别侮辱我的品味”。

虽然这句话是对Emma魅力的否定，但她还是由衷感到高兴。

“那么那个Xavier，他是特别的？”

“这不关你的事。”

“这当然关我的事，Erik，”Emma的表情认真起来，“记得你打算做什么吗？你现在需要在公众面前和omega群体蜜里调油，公关顾问已经为你选择了最合适的约会人选，Magda Eisenhardt，政治家族里天真烂漫的小女儿，漂亮的omega，她会为你游说华盛顿提供更多筹码。就算你真的无聊到想跟人来上一发，对象也应该是她。”

Erik不置可否地保持沉默。

“等等，难道你对Xavier是认真的？”

“与其关心我的私事，你不如想想我们最近得罪了谁。”Erik说：“今天有个omega想杀我，这不是个好的信号。”

“哪天没有omega想杀你才有问题，你这个alpha沙文主义者，我劝你装得乖一点。”Emma理所当然地说：“但你的抑制剂如此凑巧地被人动了手脚，也许公司的行政部门出了内鬼。”她沉吟了片刻：“需要把可能涉事的员工全部裁掉吗？”

“当然不，”Erik说，“这是个顺藤摸瓜的机会。”

 

接下来的一周，Erik都在高强度的工作节奏下度过。他的抑制剂不再出现问题，但他觉得自己处于一种无时不刻都能发情的状态。

周五晚上，Erik回到家中，正打算在家用健身器材上发泄他源自欲求不满的恶劣心情，就接到了来自Emma的电话。

“Erik，你得跟我去一个地方”，Emma用那种不容拒绝的语调说，“我现在过来接你，20分钟以后下楼。”

“你最好有个像样的理由。”Erik语气不善，显然不处于那种最好说话的状态。

“在你让我见识到那种事之后，你倒是找个像样的理由拒绝我。”Emma毫不客气地回敬道：“记得穿得紧一点，那件紫色的高领衫不错。”然后她果断地掐断了电话。

20分钟后，Erik冷着脸坐上了Emma的副驾驶座，他穿着一件过紧的紫色涤纶衫和深棕色皮衣外套，看起来难以取悦。

“你最好能让我的夜晚物有所值。”他面若冰霜地说，好像他原本计划在家里做些更有意义的事，而不是像个色情狂那样幻想Charles的屁股。

“当然，你是我的老板，我会努力到屁滚尿流地来讨好你。”Emma侧过头对Erik露出毫无诚意的微笑。

“很高兴你还记得我是你的老板。”Erik的表情和高兴沾不上半点关系：“刚才那通电话让我误以为自己是应招的男妓。”

Erik的警告让Emma大笑出声。“噢，Erik，相信我，没有人会那样误解的，你离一个合格的性工作者还隔着相当遥远的距离。”Erik觉得那笑声极其刺耳，但更不堪入耳的是Emma接下来的话。“毕竟晚宴结束前我还见过Charles Xavier，从他那副苦恼的模样判断，你的服务可没有任何值得称道的地方。”

Erik觉得他现在就想亲手掐死自己的首席运营官。

 

Emma把他带到了一个家庭式的小酒吧，酒保是个中年beta壮汉而非妩媚的omega少年，客人大多衣饰休闲，喝一升马克杯装的自酿啤酒，对着薯条和布法罗鸡翅大快朵颐。

Erik正奇怪Emma怎么会屈尊光顾这种平民场所，直到他看到Charles和几个男女坐在吧台附近的一张桌子上。教授穿着一件淡紫色的V领毛衣，露出一小截锁骨，他们不知道在谈论什么，令Charles大笑不止，几乎要从高脚凳上摔下去。这个alpha的个子违背常理地矮，Erik想起自己可以不费吹灰之力地抱着他做爱，让他的脚趾全程都沾不到地毯。一个alpha怎么可以像omega那么矮小，真是又诡异又让人回味无穷。

Erik盯着Charles的时间长到越过了礼仪的边界，Charles在同桌一位金发女郎的提示下转过头来。当他看到Erik时，唇边的笑意几乎立刻就消失了，仿佛看到了什么令人不悦的东西。然后他若无其事地掉转头去继续和他的朋友们说笑，好像Erik真的只是什么无关紧要的人。倒是那个金发女郎用她那双妙目来来回回地打量起Erik，以那种毫不掩饰好奇心的方式。

Erik收回目光，跟着摇曳生姿的Emma在不远处的沙发位坐下。

“你怎么知道Charles Xavier会在这里，你是跟踪狂吗？”

“我只是擅长搜集情报，”Emma沾沾自喜地说，“作为一名合格的公关事务主管。”

“你就是跟踪狂，而且多管闲事。”

“可你看，我把你带到了Xavier的身边，现在你至少能看着他的脸性幻想，比在家里好多了不是吗？”

“别一副你能进入我的大脑里看穿一切的样子。”Erik说：“而且为什么我只能得到幻想？”

“因为他看到你的时候一脸巴不得从没跟你睡过的样子，”Emma无情地说，“可见他只把你当作一个避之不及的一夜情对象，亏我还以为学术界的人对待性这回事会稍微严肃一些呢。”

Erik没搭理Emma，他把女服务生叫来，给自己点了杯Blow Job，给Emma点了杯Sex on the Beach。服务生在对上Erik的眼神时双颊通红，她应该是个beta，Emma在一旁怜悯地叹气。

就在Erik以为Emma又要说出什么不合时宜的话时，她令人解脱地去洗手间了。

于是Erik低下头在他的手机上处理公务。

3 

“看在上帝的份上，现在是周五晚上，而且我们在酒吧里。”当Emma从洗手间折返回来看到Erik专心地用手机处理邮件时说道：“你是有什么毛病？”

“我只是很敬业。”Erik说：“而且忙碌。作为下属你说出这样的话相当危险。”

“老天，你需要找根老二来拯救你的人生。”Emma说着叫来了女服务生：“给那桌买一轮子弹杯，就说是这位男士送的。”她边说边向Charles所在的方位指了指。

“这很老套。”Erik皱起眉：“你不能指望它会奏效。”

“但它会奏效。”Emma笃定地说。果然，在收到赠饮的不久之后，坐在Charles身边的那个金发女郎就走过来对他们说：“你们干嘛不过去一起喝一杯？”

Erik有点惊讶地看了Emma一眼，随即拿起自己的饮料跟了过去。

金发女郎告知他们她叫Raven，然后她向Erik和Emma一一引荐了在座的人，除了Charles以外，他们分别是Hank McCoy，医学专家，Alex Summers，工程师，以及Logan Whatever，Erik没记住他的姓氏也没记住他的职业，但是那种兽性的眼神让人印象深刻，他看起来像个拳手或者职业清道夫。而这些人全部都是alpha。

“很荣幸能加入你们。”Erik在Charles对面落座后说道。

“在女招待一脸痴迷地描述送酒之人是何等英俊邪恶胜似战神阿瑞斯之后，我想这是最合理的方案。更何况我还在电视里见过你。”Raven的眼神里带有某种评估的意味：“顺便说，谢谢你送的酒。”

“不客气，Charles帮过我。”Erik含沙射影地说：“很大的忙。”

“噢，原来你们认识，”Raven像是有点明知故问地用手肘撞了一下Charles的三角肌，“那你刚才干嘛阻挠我邀请他们过来坐呢？”

“因为我们不太熟，”Charles面不改色地向Raven解释，“而且我们遇到的场合里，Lehnsherr先生通常不会穿得像是买小了两码或者要出去站街。而你知道我的视力不是那么好，亲爱的。”Charles颇为刺眼地握住了Raven搭在他肩膀上的那只手掌。

撒谎，Erik想，Charles明明认出了自己，而且他们很熟，至少对彼此的下半身不能更熟。这个狡猾、虚伪、满口谎言的alpha，他胆敢嘲弄自己的这身装扮。

“要是你不欣赏我的衣服，”Erik看着他的眼睛说，“你可以自己来把它们脱掉。”

坐在一旁的金发青年Alex闻言诧异地和Raven交换了一个眼神，如果他没理解错的话，Erik Lehnsherr在和教授调情？那简直太不可思议了，难道他们俩不都是alpha这一性别吗？在他们收到邻桌送来的那一打子弹杯时，Alex以为Erik和Emma是冲着Hank来的，毕竟他是他们中看起来最像beta的那一个。而Raven莫名的处于一种亢奋状态，Alex觉得她好像随时都要笑得抽搐起来。

“上帝作证我更不想看到你不穿衣服的样子。”Charles涵养很好地笑了笑，但他眉宇间的神色在告诫Erik别说出更不得体的话。

Raven的手在Charles肩上轻微抖动，那一瞬间他仿佛听到她的脑内在说：“难道你见过他没穿衣服的样子？”这让他无比痛恨自己有时候像是读心术一样的感知能力。

“至少你可以先看看再决定那是不是会更糟。”Erik捋了一下他的金发，要不是他的眼神过于吓人，那个动作可能会有点风骚。而他的话终于让Raven忍不住喷笑出声。Charles不敢苟同地看了她一眼，不知道是因为她的笑太不合乎社交礼仪，还是因为她非要坚持把Erik请到这张桌上来喝酒。

又或者两者兼有。

Charles记得收到那些酒的时候，Raven振振有词地说：“那两个人都是alpha，我们作为一个小众群体难道不应该团结在一起吗？”随后她就自作主张地带他们过来了。现在Raven用一种撞破奸情似的表情看着Charles，于是他头痛地想，他的妹妹这么干绝对是故意的。

 

Charles的判断当然从不出错。让我们把时间倒回20分钟以前。

Raven走进洗手间的时候，突然听见身后有人叫自己的名字。她转过头去，发现一个妆容精致的金发美女笑盈盈地看着自己。

她记得那个女人，她和Erik Lehnsherr坐在一起。他们很显眼，因为和这个酒吧的氛围格格不入。Lehnsherr是个外形出众的男人，Raven有时会在媒体上看到他，他今晚的那身打扮很辣，但面目冷血，多少让综合效果打了点折扣。

随后她就看到Erik盯着Charles足足两分钟，相当肆无忌惮的眼神。虽然那是alpha的天性使然，但现在绝大部分alpha都不会这么做了，因为那在主流文化里是十分粗鲁的行为，而且还带有极其负面的暗示。作为社会的二等公民，他们没什么选择的余地，只能夹着尾巴做人。

Raven觉得那眼神新鲜而且有趣，便问Charles他最近是不是招惹了什么人。Charles转头看到Erik时轻微地咬了咬牙，也只有离他很近的Raven能看清他的面部肌肉在光影下的那些运动。Charles什么也没说，但Raven觉得她可能猜到了些什么。

“你和Erik Lehnsherr是一伙的，”Raven说着突然想到了什么，“等等，我恐怕知道你，你是那位吉诺莎的‘金刚钻头’女士……”而Emma的名字让她突然卡壳以至于陷入了苦思。

媒体用“金刚钻头”形容Emma无孔不入，在事业和私生活上都是，而那个字眼一听就知道不是赞美的意思，但Emma看起来很和颜悦色地接纳了它。

“那的确是我，”她向Raven友好地伸出了手，“Emma Frost，幸会。”

“Raven Darkholme，我想你已经知道了，”Raven别无选择地和她交换了一个alpha式的有力握手，“有何贵干？”

“等会儿我会给你和你的同伴们买一轮酒，然后你得邀请我们加入。”

“搭讪不是这么工作的，”Raven没往对的方向理解Emma的意思，“而且我也是个alpha。”她双手抱着胸说。

Emma大笑起来。“噢，我不和alpha睡觉，”她笑得有点不顾形象，“但显然有人那么干。你得邀请我们，除非你不关心你哥哥的恋爱。”

这下Raven明白过来，于是她毫不犹豫地就答应了。

 

4 

事实证明Raven的决定是明智的，现在看她得到了多么精彩的一幕。

“敬我们的英明。”她和Emma碰了碰杯。

但Hank不解风情的介入打断了一切，他开始和Erik聊吉诺莎的药品线。

吉诺莎主营制药和保健品两大业务板块，近年来也通过并购开始涉足医疗器械领域。它的拳头产品是激素类药物，包括性激素、例如alpha和omega使用的发情抑制剂，脑垂体素、例如抗衰老和促生长类的保健品，以及胰岛素、甲状腺素等等。

随着社会结构的几次更迭，在医药领域也出现一些有趣的现象。在一个世纪之前，alpha仍是社会毋庸置疑的权威性别时，促进生长的药品在市场上大行其道，beta和omega从小服用这些药物来让自己在体格上与高挑健美的alpha缩短差距，英气勃勃是当时的主流审美，而健身和健康餐饮在那时作为高增长行业受到对冲基金的热捧。

伴随着alpha的式微，审美逐步转向阴柔和中性化，那是omega和大部分beta的共性。alpha中意志薄弱的那些开始注射中和性激素和生长素的药物，希望通过让肌肉变得松弛无力来打消其他性别的戒心，从而减轻笼罩着他们的社会压力。但事实上，那除了损害他们的身体之外毫无贡献。

“我听说吉诺莎至今也没有涉足alpha的激素治疗这一领域，”Hank说，“虽然FDA目前还没有承认这类药物的合法性，但黑市上已经有东欧的货在源源不断地流入。”

“我不会浪费精力来研发那种垃圾，”Erik皱着眉说，“alpha不是病变而是一种优越的性别，它不需要也不应该被治疗。”

Charles难得认同地点了点头：“在这点上我感谢我们的国家，它至少还没像拉脱维亚那样走上性别极端化的道路。”

所谓的针对alpha的激素治疗实质上也就是化学阉割，使用beta乃至omega的性激素对alpha进行性别改造，让他们从生理到心理都呈现出第二、三性的特征，例如较小的生殖器尺寸、较少的自我意识和进取精神。在部分前苏联国家，右翼势力占据上风的那些，开始强制推进这种臭名昭著的治疗手段，同等残忍的还有电击疗法和强暴疗法，他们甚至连粉饰文明的道德都没有。

“美国只是暂时安全，军方已经在秘密推动类似的计划。”Erik慢慢地喝了一口酒，而他的视线锁定在Charles身上。

“你是说William Stryker。”Charles没有避开他的目光：“难道他已经征用了吉诺莎的研发部门？”

“你知道他？”Emma有点惊讶地看向Charles。而Charles在看Logan，Logan却只是百无聊赖地瞪着他的酒杯。

“你有你的线人，而我也有我的。”

Charles所提到的Stryker是一名陆军上将，他本人是beta，有特工背景也得过服役十字勋章，出于某些原因对alpha极度仇视和憎恶。他曾在军方实施一项名为“X武器”的计划，本质上是将alpha人体武器化，在利用alpha性别优秀的体魄和战斗素质的同时，消灭他们的理性和思维能力。这项实验的目的在于使用X武器对alpha进行清洗，它被列为军方的最高机密，但在五年前秘密终止。

此后，Stryker并没有放弃他的性别消灭蓝图，但他的行动转入地上，依托于议会来推动所谓的“alpha自愿式治疗法案”，Robert Kelly是他的台前声音，但它还处于襁褓期，因此尚未得到曝光。目前军方在秘密研发治疗方案，通常在这一阶段他们会提调学术机构和业界顶尖的科学家参与封闭式研究。虽然Charles的术业领域与此无关，但他在生物学院和医学院的人脉甚广，因此觉察到一些蛛丝马迹，再加上他和Hank的一些调查，也基本描摹出真相的轮廓。

“Stryker不会从吉诺莎得到任何东西，”Erik拿起他的杯子一饮而尽后，用手背抹了一下他那薄得几乎无情的唇线，“他不会从任何地方得到任何东西。”说着他露出了两排白森森的牙齿，让在座除Charles和Logan以外的人都感到不寒而栗。Logan只是来喝酒的，他对那些话充耳不闻，而Charles的注意力在Erik的嘴唇上，他忽然有点走神地想，Erik看起来很像一条蓄势待发的鲨鱼。

这次是Logan及时地（或者说是状态外地）叫来女服务生续杯，才缓解了酒桌上的紧张气氛。

Erik也给自己续了一杯Blow Job。

“这家店的啤酒很不错，它的老板是个德国佬，”Alex有点没话找话地说，“也许你可以尝尝它的烈啤，而不是喝这么……”他看了看Erik手中的那杯“吹管”，不知道该怎么评价它，毕竟那种偏甜的酒的受众是女性，但把“娘娘腔”这个词说出口肯定不是聪明的行为。

“我知道，但它对我很重要，”他晃了晃手中的酒杯，然后意味深长地看着Charles说，“毕竟它代表了一些美好的回忆。”

“真遗憾它没能成为你的噩梦。”Charles像是自言自语地说。他可能有点喝多了，因为通常来说他不会搭理这么无聊的对话。

这倒没让Erik感到不悦，因为刚才Charles对着他的下巴发呆的模样他没有错过，这让他沉浸在一种喜滋滋的得意之中，他感到自己的脑子里几乎要飘出“两个小基友”（two little boys）的旋律。但他要是知道那一刻Charles的脑子里把他和某种动物联想在一起，那恐怕又是另一回事了。

 

十二点过后他们散场了，Charles和Raven同路回家。

“周五晚上的Happy Hour可从没这么早结束过。”Raven抱怨道。

“请体谅你的兄长年纪大了，无法负担起强度太高的夜生活。”

Charles的话让Raven翻了个白眼。“谁都知道你酷爱酒精和放纵。”Raven单刀直入：“你只是不敢和Erik呆在一张桌上。”

“我为什么不敢？”Charles转过头来看着Raven：“别把他叫的这么熟络，看在上帝的份上，你们才见过一面。”

“那可不妨碍我欣赏他。”Raven笑了起来：“Erik是个很有主张的alpha。”

“那只能说明你对他不够了解。”Charles摆出兄长的姿态不赞同地摇头：“Lehnsherr是个危险的人，身心都是。”

“你很了解他？可你明明说过你们不熟。”Raven没打算放过他的哥哥。

“这是知识和经验的力量，” Charles用手指敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“我有能力做出判断。”

“得了吧，你就是不好意思面对Erik。”Raven突然凑近Charles的脸：“实话说，你们是不是睡过？”她有点神经兮兮地说。

这记直球倒是让Charles有点哑口无言，酒精也削弱了他的应变能力。在几秒钟的沉默中，他看到Raven的眼中闪过了兴奋和一丝惊奇。

“老天，你居然真的上过Erik！”她大笑起来：“难怪上周Hank告诉我，你衣衫褴褛地从一个晚宴回来，而且浑身一股刺鼻的味道。”

Charles不知道该怎么向Raven解释，这件事只是出于纯粹的好心，他帮Erik挡去一次杀身之祸，然后他们就稀里糊涂地发生了那回事，也许那是因为他们都被一个omega勾起了性欲，或者他们就是想试试同性的身体，总之事情就那么发生了。它本身倒没有任何不好的地方，Charles也没觉得受到冒犯，虽然他是被插入的那一方，但那也不代表Charles愿意继续见到肇事者的脸并和他一起友好地回味那次经历。

更何况，他跟Erik Lehnsherr根本就不是一路人。

“不是所有人都喜欢‘见缝插针’，”Charles有点头疼地说，“兄妹之间真的不适合谈论这种话题。”

“可你刚才还跟我开了个下流玩笑。”Raven调侃Charles：“也许不是所有人都喜欢洞，但alpha的确是这样的。”她看了看她那温和的哥哥：“就算你把自己修饰得再好，你还是个alpha，所以你得承认，Erik的屁股对你来说是有吸引力的。”

 

5

而与此同时，Emma坚持要求醉得不轻的Erik送她回家。

酒后他们不能开车，醉驾惩罚对于alpha来说尤为严重，于是Emma让秘书安排了一辆车过来接他们。

“你可以自己走回去，”Erik又蠢又冷酷地说，“按照剧本我现在应该送Charles回家。”

“哦没错，Xavier会邀请你上楼喝一杯，”Emma讽刺道，“然后你们在他的公寓里疯狂地来上一发。”

“不止一发。”Erik幼稚地纠正她：“你太低估我了。”

“老天，你真的喝多了，”Emma一脸震惊地瞪着Erik，“难道你没看懂Xavier的态度？为了照顾你那可怜的自尊心我才提议你送我回家，我可不忍心听到他对你说出拒绝的话。”她的手同情地拍了拍Erik的后背，但它带来的疼痛让人怀疑那其实是假公济私的殴打而非安慰。Erik闷哼一声，感到自己的酒意稍稍褪去一些，然后他听到Emma继续说道：“我很抱歉，Erik，但你恐怕已经被Xavier始乱终弃了。”

“狗屎，你在说什么？”

“我在说你该好好地反省一下自己，到底是多糟的床上功夫才会招来这么悲惨的结局。”

“你这天杀的……”

“但你还是必须送我回家，”Emma在Erik把脏话说完之前打断了他：“谁让我是位女士。”

Erik用一种带着醉意的凶狠眼神看着她：“没错，我得送你回家以免路人遭到你的戕害。”

 

Charles和Raven叫车离开后，Erik的司机也抵达了。

Erik把Emma赶到副驾驶座，然后自己霸占了后面一整排的位置。

“我费心帮你筹划的邂逅就换来这个待遇？”Emma抓着她的宴会包忿忿地说：“你可真懂得知恩图报。”

“闭嘴，作为下级你就该安分地呆在那个位置上。”

“可你明明度过了一个愉快的周五之夜。”Emma说：“你的内心应该非常非常感激我。”

“没有非常，”Erik仍处于醉谈模式，“只有一点点，微乎其微。”

“好吧，那也够让人欣慰了。”Emma回头看了一眼Erik的醉态于是放弃似的说道。照他现在这副蠢样，Charles Xavier能对着他硬起来才见了鬼。

过了一会儿，Emma忽然听到躺在后座的Erik翻了个身。

“我们得和Charles合作。”Erik说：“去他妈的omega，那群两面三刀的婊子。”他的语气说明他显然神志不清，不过Emma觉得自己并不反对那个想法。

Emma不讨厌Xavier，甚至还颇为欣赏他，他有张讨喜的漂亮面孔和让人如沐春风的书卷气，教养绝佳、谈吐温柔而不造作，为人正派且不教条，他身上有种能让人看到那些好的、正面的世界的能量。而且更重要的是，他是个地道的alpha，同时又不那么alpha，他具有良好的公众形象，那种哪怕Erik的腰围再窄上两英寸也没法营造出来的形象。

所以，这也许是个好主意。

 

周一下午和高管们开完例会之后，Erik打算去拜访Charles的办公室。作为一个行动派，他需要马上和Charles谈谈他们的合作愿景，

在他出发之前，他的秘书递给他一大束玫瑰。

“Frost女士嘱咐我订的。”她小心翼翼地说。在她的任期内，还从没有见过Erik给任何人送过鲜花，哪怕死人也没有。

Erik不置可否地接过，注意到花束上还插着一张小小的卡片，他打开它，发现上面用打印体写着：

“致我最亲爱的Charles，  
虽然我的床上功夫平平，但我对你的爱意天地可鉴。  
你永远的，  
E.Lehnsherr”

秘书小姐听到她的大老板喉间爆发出几句压抑的咒骂，随后他就把玫瑰丢进垃圾桶里甩门而去。她战战兢兢地看着那些娇艳的花朵，犹豫着是否可以将它们收为己用。过了一会儿她看到Erik又折返回来。他从垃圾桶里捡起玫瑰，然后一脸阴沉地把那张卡片插进了碎纸机，像是要粉碎掉什么让人无颜面对的事实。

Charles今天有一节答疑课，于是Erik开车去了学校所在的上城。答疑课被安排在生物学院办公楼的公共会客室里面，Erik找到Charles的时候，他正送走两个学生，并准备抽空批阅手边的论文。于是Erik用尽量能展现出他身材优点的那种方式走了进去，手中拿着醒目的红玫瑰。

“Lehnsherr？”Charles一脸诧异，他甚至没想起应该问候Erik。

“你好，Charles，”Erik说，“我也很高兴见到你。”

“你来找我？”Charles看着那束鲜花，一脸不可理喻。

就在Erik准备作答的时候，一个脸上长着雀斑的男孩子推门走了进来。他叫Sean Cassidy，是Charles所教授的生物学101的一名本科生。Sean本来准备向Charles请教几个细胞方面的问题，但会客室里站着一个高大冷峻的男人，他的手上握着一束红得像是扎破了血袋的花，用那种极有压迫感的可怕眼神斜睨着自己。Sean再迟钝也知道那是让他滚蛋的意思。于是他不知所措地说：“不好意思，那个，我可能走错地方了。”

“但你手里拿着我的论文，”Charles提醒他并且破灭了他那夺路而逃的计划，“请到外面等我1分钟，Sean，我马上就好。”

在Sean抖抖索索地走出去之后，Charles看着Erik问：“你是黑社会吗，Lehnsherr？”

“我是个合法经营的商人。”

“我也这么认为。所以你想找我聊天的话，请遵守我的规矩，别像个不法分子那样恐吓我的学生，”他说着看了看自己的腕表，“我的答疑课还有20分钟结束，之后我可以请你喝杯咖啡。”

Erik没有纠缠，作为一名企业家，他懂得尊重别人的事业心。“如果你能接受我的花。”他微笑了一下。

“当然，我会接受你的花。”Charles把玫瑰接过去放在他的背包旁边：“谢谢。”他礼貌地说。

Erik真的在走廊里等了20分钟，他答复了几个邮件，并且接了一通越洋电话。他收线的时候Charles正好收拾完东西从会客室里走出来，Erik很满意地看到他没有落下那束巨大的玫瑰。

“我的办公室里有现磨的咖啡粉，我猜你不介意就到那里去喝一杯？”

“当然不。”

于是他们在路人带有围观意味的目光下，提着那束花走到了Charles的办公室，所幸那和会客室之间只有5层电梯的距离。之后Charles如约用他的滴漏给Erik做了一杯咖啡，无懈可击的待客之道。

“所以你为什么来找我？”Charles问道。

“我需要帮助。”Erik说：“而你曾经帮过我。”

“但这儿没有什么要杀你的omega，”Charles看着Erik说，“而你看起来也在规律地服用抑制剂。”

“但我猜你的信息素能绕过那些抑制剂对我产生影响。”而他的言下之意是“嗨，甜心，闻到你那调皮的味道我就想发情了”。

“你来找我之前喝过酒？”Charles有些难以置信：“还是说你确实在对我进行性骚扰。”

“除非你在我的咖啡里加了威士忌。”Erik把手肘支在Charles的办公桌上，他前倾的身体拉近了他们之间的距离：“我只是很坦诚，希望那不会让你感到不悦。”

“如果这些是你想说的，那么我已经听完了。”Charles稍显直接地下了逐客令：“我的案头上还有很多工作。”他很少生气或者失礼，但Erik好像总能轻而易举地激怒他似的。

“我知道你在推动针对alpha的性保护立法，我还知道你在想办法拉拢政治势力，如果你愿意的话，我也可以协助你把这些事做好。”Erik的目光笔直地望向Charles，后者正放下马克杯并且无意识地舔了舔下唇。

那一瞬间Charles似乎感知到Erik的脑子里在上演一些关于自己的下流画面。“你是在暗示我对你进行性贿赂吗？”他皱起了眉。 

“我在建议我们进行合作。”Erik很简略地笑了笑：“当然你说的部分我也不反对，事实上还相当期待。”

“我们没有合作的基础，Lehnsherr，我们的理念完全不同。”Charles说：“比如William Stryker，我猜你打算雇人让他身败名裂或者干脆杀了他。但那无法解决任何问题，你能干掉一个Stryker但不能干掉所有恨我们的beta，他们人多势众，你只能找个折中的方式来证明他是错的。”他顿了顿：“你很有能力，但也相当的不明智。”

Erik有点讶异地看向Charles，他没料到对方看穿了他的想法并且这样直言不讳地说出来。他不认可Charles的观点，但那不是他发起这场谈话的初衷，于是他直接切到了最重要的那部分。

“你不是想影响十一月的大选吗，Charles？如果总统是共和党，而且国会也由同一党派把控（注1），那对我们来说可能是该死的地狱。但你不可能单凭着光照会就做成这件事，在没有足够的筹码前他们甚至不会让你上桌。政治圈有他们自己的玩法。”

这下轮到Charles惊讶了，光照会是他领导的alpha平权组织， Erik刚刚说的内容来自于光照会的上一次闭门会议，而它的内容绝无外泄的可能性。

“别吃惊，在选择合伙人时，我通常会做足够的尽调，”Erik喝完最后一口咖啡：“考虑一下我的建议。”

然后没有等Charles再说什么，他就转身离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

6 

 

从Charles的办公室出来后Erik接到了Emma的电话。

“你的秘书说你出门了。”Emma开门见山地说：“你去找Xavier了对吗？”

“这样问只会让你听起来更像个跟踪狂。”

“你该找个心理医生聊聊你那无可救药的反社会人格，这样你才能学着像个正常人那样感激人类善意的关怀。”Emma说着把话题岔了回去：“而你接起这通电话只用了三秒钟的时间，难道Xavier再度令你铩羽而归了？他可真够酷的。”

她听起来像是在MLB（美国职业棒球大联盟）的总决赛中对着未能上垒的红袜队打击手吹了一记响亮而又激动的口哨。顺便说，Emma是洋基队的球迷，作为一名纽约客她热爱看到他们来自波士顿的死对头吃瘪。

“你是在为Charles叫好吗？”Erik皱起眉，他发现自己离被Charles三振出局只剩下最后一次投掷的机会，而他的员工显然在为此幸灾乐祸。“注意你的立场。”他硬邦邦地警告道。

“我不否认Xavier看起来挺带劲的，”Emma自动滤掉了那些她不想听到的部分，“但他没给你一点好脸色吗，在你带上了那束玫瑰的情况下？”

“你最好先向我解释一下那张卡片。”

“老天，你总得承认自己有一两个短处，”Emma毫无悔意地说，“诚实坦荡的态度对于追求Xavier那样的人有好处。”

事实上Erik面对Charles的时候一直都是诚实坦荡的，他赤裸裸地向后者表达了自己的欲望，但那可没有如Emma所说得到Charles的半点赏识。相反，他看起来有点儿惊讶和困扰，可能还有些莫名其妙的抵触和戒备。

“你的废话说完了吗？”Erik有点不耐烦地问。他不觉得自己有任何短处，尤其是那方面，丝毫也不短。

“好吧，那让我们谈回工作，还记得两周前想杀死你的那个omega吗？我调取了当时附近几个街区的探头存档，发现了有趣的事。”

“说下去。”

“有人从通往俱乐部厨房的后门把那个omega接应出来后，他上了一辆老款福特。车主人很谨慎，既没暴露自己的面部特征，也记得用涂料挡住了车牌，但我们通过视频图层分析工具把那个号码破译了出来。”Emma说到这里停顿了一下：“而与它关联的那个驾照号指向了吉诺莎的一名员工，他在雌孕激素条线工作，叫作Josh Weasley，42岁，男性beta。”

“很好，”Erik终于吝啬地向Emma吐出一个肯定词汇，“是时候让他做个述职报告了。”

 

一周后，当Charles在剧院里遇到了Erik时，他不是不吃惊的。

Charles受邀来参加Raven的话剧首秀，而她是一名演员。此前Raven通常做B角或者演一些默默无闻的龙套，这倒不是因为她才能平庸，事实上Charles觉得他的妹妹就像一条变色龙，她注定是个好演员。但Raven的面孔是那种颇为典型的alpha式的漂亮，带着锐气和有一些棱角，这成了她事业上的绊脚石，使她在剧团里备受冷落。毕竟omega和beta才是这个时代当之无愧的主角，无论在生活还是艺术中，而alpha在好莱坞电影里通常充当和苏联人类似的反派形象。

这一天Raven的A角由于病痛无法登场，她终于得到了一个主演的机会。于是她在第一时间邀请Charles和Hank去捧场，当然也许还有Erik，假如他不是凑巧出现在这里的话。

“好久不见，Charles，你好吗？”Erik主动走过来和Charles打招呼。

“我很好，看起来你也不错。”Charles伸手和对方握了一下，他们都穿得笔挺而又正式：“你也来看这出戏？”

“Raven请我来的，”Erik说，“她告诉这场演出对她来说很重要。”

“我不知道你们这么熟。”隔了一会儿Charles才说，他的语调听起来不像以前那样冷淡，好像牵扯上妹妹的时候他会带一点情绪。但这时候Hank跑过来加入了他们。

“好险，我没有迟到，”青年挠了挠他那深棕色的脑袋，“Raven说要是开场的时候她没看到我，她就要给我演示一下‘把屎都揍出来’的字面意思。”他看起来带点畏惧地说着，一边向Erik伸出右手：“你好，Lehnsherr先生，我猜是教授请你过来的？”

“为什么他是我请来的？”Charles疑惑地看向Hank。

“因为你们在约会？”Hank想也没想地说：“Raven告诉我你办公室里的那束玫瑰是Lehnsherr先生送的。顺便说，那些花很漂亮，你的珐琅花瓶很称它们。”他自以为很对路地赞美道。

“我们没在约会。”Charles皱着眉澄清。

“什么？！难、难道那束花不是你送的吗，Lehnsherr先生？”Hank涨红了脸，他有点结结巴巴地向Erik求证道。

“是我送的。”Erik笑了笑：“谢谢你的夸奖。”

“……不客气，它们确实很棒。”Hank有点尴尬地转头对Charles解释：“因为你的花瓶总是空置着，而Lehnsherr先生的那束玫瑰在里面意气风发地呆了一整周，所以我就这样猜测了。我、我是说我很抱歉。”

Hank说这番话的初衷是好的，但效果就不是那么回事了。

“很高兴你喜欢我的礼物，Charles。”Erik难得对他那尽帮倒忙的首席运营官心生感激。看来Emma在说Charles喜欢玫瑰的时候并不完全是信口开河，或许她的跟踪狂属性偶尔也能做出一点积极的贡献。

“这没关系，Hank。”Charles很体贴地说道，就好像他的误会再寻常不过。

这时候剧场的灯光被调暗了一些，演出开始前的提示广播响了起来，于是他们根据票根上的编码对号入座，Raven把Erik和Charles的座位安排在了一起，而Hank在他们之前的那一排。

“现在倒有点像约会了，你说呢？”落座后Erik冲着Charles笑了笑，而后者忽然感到自己被摆了一道。

“这是你指挥Raven干的吗？”Charles用那种不是真的有疑问的语气问道。

“你的妹妹很关心你，她希望你快乐。这很让人羡慕。”Erik没有正面回答，但后半句话倒是听起来有几分真心实意。

“但显然用错了方式。”Charles看了Erik一眼：“你该离她远一点。”他流露出了一点罕见的专制兄长般的做派，像任何一个哥哥那样对自己的妹妹有一些过度的保护欲。

“我不是那种专门教唆青少年堕落的人。”Erik看着Charles说：“我很忙也没有那方面的不良嗜好，我只在重要的人身上投资时间。”他那双灰绿色的眼睛在幽暗的灯光下显示出某种危险而又性感的效果，令Charles不自觉地联想到了某些他自以为已经忘干净了的画面。“如果说你的妹妹有什么值得让人担忧的地方，那恰恰是她对自己的性别过于自卑。Charles，我得告诉你这让我意外，作为一个alpha平权运动领袖的近亲，Raven竟然无法接纳自己的性别，并觉得自己的存在丑陋且不合群。”

Charles没料到萍水之交的Erik居然能摸清Raven的软肋，他的妹妹看起来总是自信而又达观，但事实上她对自己的性别一直耿耿于怀，她羡慕Charles和Hank那种看起来不那么alpha的长相和不那么呛人的信息素。但通常来说，她能把这一点掩饰得很好，就算Hank也未必理解她那种对自己的不谅解和不满足。

“但她是最漂亮的。”Charles半是叹息半是骄傲地说：“而且非常出色。”

“她的确很出色。”Erik笑了笑：“但身为alpha就应该是孤独和不被理解的，因为卓越向来高人一等，而出众绝不是一个合群的概念。但她竟然为了与那些远不如她的人和平相处而怨恨自己的天赋，这辜负了基因所给予她的潜力。” 

“我们是更好的人，但能力应该为我们带来多样化的选择而不是隔阂。”Charles说：“我无法欣赏你的alpha精英主义论调，但我同意在拥有一个更加公平友善的环境的前提之下，我们的能力将为这个世界创造出更多可能性。”他这么说的时候显得毫不夸夸其谈，仿佛整个人都在散发出一股真挚而又迷人的光彩。“而这也是我要投身于平权事业的原因，为了有尊严的生活，也为了回报造物主对于我们尤为慷慨的馈赠。”

7 

这时候戏剧开场了，于是Erik和Charles停止了交谈。这出戏改编自尼伯龙根的指环（注2），Raven饰演女一号布伦希尔德。她登场的时候Charles吃了一惊，她的金发被染成了棕红色，眉目修饰得极为秀美柔和，看起来既不像一个alpha也不像一个孔武有力的女武神，Charles甚至没法从镁光灯下认出她来。

而男一号齐格弗里德的演员更是一个过分苍白美艳的男性omega，他举剑诛杀恶龙的画面看起来像是拉斐尔笔下斗龙的圣乔治（注3），姿态绵软毫无力量感，比起战斗更像是在翩跹起舞，显得有点不伦不类。Charles记得这个男人在戏剧界颇有名气，以反传统和剑走偏锋赢得了一大批拥趸。

虽然Raven被装扮成了一个beta或者omega，但她还是出色地演绎出了女主角的英武和果敢，被背叛时她眼睛里的怒意像是两团有形的火焰，而她驱策战马的姿态像是翻越大圣伯纳德山口的拿破仑。

演员谢幕时，全体观众站了起来，男主角收获了全场最为热烈的掌声，但Erik甚至没有敷衍地动一下他的手指。

“这可真是太没有风度了。”Charles一边鼓掌一边对着Erik摇头。

“我能忍耐着看完整场演出已经证明了我的胸襟，”Erik皱着眉松了松领带，“除了你妹妹登台的那半个小时，这场表演就是一次彻头彻尾的精神荼毒，人们有义务在入场券上提示它会是一场灾难。”

Erik的话让Charles忍不住笑了一下，虽然这也相当的没有风度。最后谢幕的是Raven，Erik和Charles一起热烈地献上掌声。

散场后他们在剧院的后门与Raven汇合，然后他们一起去了那家德国佬开的啤酒屋给她庆功。

“恭喜你。”Charles和Raven碰杯的同时给了她一个结实的怀抱，但这没换来她的半点兴致。她卸妆后露出的本来面貌看起来有点郁郁寡欢。

“得了吧，我搞砸了。”她赌气似的将马克杯里的酒精一饮而尽：“我都能想到那些剧评会怎么写，‘墨守成规的诠释和无法摆脱alpha气的表演，大写的失败’。”

“如果那是一出滑稽戏的话我赞同你的观点，”Erik说，“显然你的同事们都很幽默，而只有你把它演得像是正剧。”

Raven干笑了两声。“不管怎么说谢谢你，在今天以前我都没想过自己能担纲主演。”说着她一把勾住了Hank的脖子，半强迫地带他去吧台买第二轮酒。

“你给了Raven什么帮助吗？”Charles狐疑看向Erik。

“只是一点鼓励和建议而已。”Erik带过那个话题：“关于我的提议，你考虑得怎么样了？”

“我想我已经很明确地拒绝你了。”

“错误答案，Charles。”Erik不买账地从手机里调出一段视频：“看完它你会改变主意的。”

Charles这次没有拒绝，他对于信息往往抱有开放的态度，也不会让自己对Erik的那一点成见影响到他的工作。视频的背景看起来像是一个小型会议室，Erik和一个中年男子坐在小圆桌的两端，他们中间还有一个面目称得上英俊的黑发男人，他坐在一台笔记本电脑和一些电子仪器的后面。

“你的姓名。”视频中的Erik说。

“Josh Weasley。”中年男子答道。他的声音听起来有种诡异的机械感，像是电脑拟合出来的人工智能语音。

“年龄。”

“42岁。”

“性别。”

“beta。”

“Janos？”Erik转向了那个黑发男人。而Janos对着他点了点头：“测谎通过。”这时候Charles注意到Weasley的右臂上绑着一些读取脉搏和皮肤电阻的贴片。

“你想杀了我，Weasley。”Erik继续和他对话。

“是的。”

“说说是为了什么。”

“因为你该死。”Weasley说这句话的时候依旧是毫无起伏的金属声线，像是一台按照指令一字一句进行精准输出的电器，这让Charles意识到了一些不对劲。

“你对他做了什么？”Charles按下暂停，抬眼问Erik。

“这不重要，你该看下去，除非你不想搞明白那天究竟发生了什么。”Erik目光灼灼地看着他。

“你在说哪一天？”

“我遭遇omega刺杀的那一天，你帮了我的那一天，或者说我们做爱的那一天。”Erik说，他看起来像是对那个日子里发生的每件事都念念不忘。

Charles不再说话，他按下了播放键，视频进度条继续平滑地向右移动。

“你进入吉诺莎的目的是什么？”视频里的Erik继续平静发问，来自圆桌对面的攻击性似乎没有引起他的警惕或是惧意。

“增强beta性别的雌孕激素，提高beta生育率。”Weasley僵硬地说道。

“你为谁工作？”

“Bolivar Trask。”

听到这个名字的时候Charles吃了一惊。“特拉斯克工业的那个Bolivar Trask？”他问道。Erik点了点头：“就是那个Trask。

视频最后Erik再次和Janos确认Weasley说的都是真话，在得到肯定的答复后，它便终止了。

“现在你可以谈谈你的看法。”Charles用手背支着下颔，他那双深具洞察力的、不容欺骗的蓝眼睛望向Erik，红色的嘴唇抿成了一道直线。他的表情看起来严肃又有气势，Erik忽然觉得Charles这幅模样让他的下腹有些发紧。

“那场谋杀是个显而易见的圈套，Weasley作为吉诺莎里的内应将我的抑制剂掉了包，而那个omega则负责袭击的部分。也许Trask是主谋，也许他不是，但那不是最重要的。”

“重要的是Weasley长期潜伏在吉诺莎的图谋。”Charles很有默契地接过Erik的话：“从生物学来看，alpha和omega数量稀少但肩负着人类的繁殖义务，而beta在人口中占比最高但生育率低下，这是三大性别相互依赖与和平共处的基石。如果beta性别能突破生育的瓶颈，那么alpha和omega将不再不可或缺。”

“所以右翼势力敢于推行他们的alpha清洗论，只要拥有这项技术，政府不需要忌惮未来老龄化甚至人口灭绝的问题，源源不断的劳动力可以在alpha缺位的情况下被创造出来。现在我们应该感激自己至少仍被畏惧，这说明我们还有存在的价值。”Erik说：“而那些愚蠢的omega一直以为自己是beta的忠实盟友，但实际上他们只是后者的垫脚石。”

“Trask和这件事的关系？”Charles问，他对Trask并没有那么清晰的印象，可能是因为后者处事低调，也可能是因为他其貌不扬身材矮小，不像同为企业家的Erik Lehnsherr又辣脾气又糟，那种组合总是很容易吸睛。

“还在调查，但在结果出来前你值得知道情况。”Erik说：“当时那个omega想跟我同归于尽，他或许隶属于某个omega极端组织。而Trask是个很少抛头露面的生意人，他的个人资产应该在我之上。如果让这些势力纠缠在一起，那对我们而言意味着什么？”

“但我不会跟你合作。”Charles显得毫不动容：“我不会和不尊重生命、不择手段的人合作。你在对Weasley使用违禁药品逼供的时候就该料到我会这么说。”

Erik有几秒钟没有说话。他瞪着Charles有些咬牙切齿：“这很重要吗？你承担着一个族群的责任，Charles，你在做一些最重要的事，别让那些该死的道德感和精神洁癖成为你的负累。”

“如果你真的笃信自己是更好的人，就不该用这个借口为自己做过不光彩的事开脱。”

“要是你管这个叫没有原则，”Erik冷笑起来，“那你打算怎样评价自己服用违禁品的妹妹？”他看着Charles因为震惊和愤怒而涨红的脸，冷酷而又快意地说道：“出乎意料对吗？你自恃熟知人性，却连身边最亲近的人都不真正了解。”

那一瞬间Charles想用拳头让Erik闭嘴，但那恰好是Erik想要引诱他做的事，他的失控会成为后者手中的把柄。于是Charles命令自己松开攥紧的拳头：“Raven的违禁药是你给的，所以她才会感谢你的帮助。”

Erik一把扯住Charles的衣领，他们的脸贴得很近，Erik那带着火药味的灼热气息喷在Charles的脸上，他的语气里有一股冰冷的怒意：“我不是什么圣人，但绝不卑鄙。我告诉过你，我没有教唆你的妹妹，那就代表过去、现在、未来，我不会做任何与之有关的事。”他眼神凌厉地迫近Charles，看起来像是要揍他或是吻住他的嘴唇。但他们僵持了片刻，除了沉重的呼吸之外什么都没有发生。“记住我说的话，Charles Xavier。”Erik没有和解地松开手，然后头也不回地消失在酒吧的弹簧门后。

\--------  
注2：《尼伯龙根的指环》这个故事的核心在于诸神的黄昏，在当时的社会背景下是有影射alpha自取灭亡这个意思的

注3：拉斐尔的图在这个链接可以看到，他很厉害但是有些作品真的有点缺乏男性审美XD  
[url]http://baike.baidu.com/pic/%E5%9C%A3%E4%B9%94%E6%B2%BB%E6%96%97%E6%81%B6%E9%BE%99/6994600/0/814b07d89c23c94433fa1cab?fr=lemma&ct=single#aid=0&pic=814b07d89c23c94433fa1cab[/url]

 

8 

Erik离开的半分钟后，Raven和Hank回来了。

“Erik就这样走了？你们吵架了吗？”Raven带点埋怨地说：“亏我处心积虑地为你们制造二人世界，还得说服Hank他暂时不需要他的手机。”

“明明是强迫。”Hank闷声从包里翻出他久违的手机查看新闻：“公投（注4）快要出结果了。”

“Hank，能给我们几分钟的时间吗？”Charles说：“我想单独和Raven谈谈。”

褐发青年察觉到教授的语气里有点不寻常，刚才他和Erik Lehnsherr在一起融洽地看了一会儿视频，然后他们就变得疾言厉色起来，直到Lehnsherr摔门而去，可见那段视频里并没有Raven所幻想的那种少儿不宜的内容，也或者它正好是那种内容所以激怒了教授？

“当然，我可以出去抽支烟。”Hank这么说的时候显然忘了自己根本不抽烟，但没有人注意到这个蹩脚的理由。

“你在服用一些非法的药物吗？”Charles在Hank离开后向Raven询问。

“Erik告诉你的？”Raven皱起眉：“我不知道他是个这么爱管闲事的人。”

Charles苦涩地看着Raven，他抿起来的唇线像是在询问她，你为什么要这样做，做这种让人失望透顶的事？

“别用那种眼神看着我，好像我伤透了你的心。”Raven咬了咬牙：“我不得不这样做，Charles，和我搭戏的男主角是个omega，你猜他对我说什么？我身上的alpha气味让他作呕，我们配吻戏的时候他忍不住想吐在我的脸上。”她有点痛苦地抓了抓乱蓬蓬的长发：“我和你不一样，Charles，我只是个普通的alpha，我闻起来很糟糕，让会其他性别萌生生理性的厌恶。但我需要得到那个角色，我从未拥有过属于自己的舞台。所以我不得不吃那种能暂时消灭掉性别气味的药物，也许我就是这么虚荣和不自爱的姑娘。”

“我很抱歉，Raven。”Charles搂住了妹妹的肩膀：“我不想指责你，我只希望你不会损害自己的身体和名誉。你是最好的，你的表演无可指摘，那些药是你最不需要的东西。”

“你只是因为爱我才这样说，”Raven回抱住Charles温暖的脊背，“事实上我莽撞至极，我没有服从导演的安排，而是自作主张地演绎了我眼中的布伦希尔德，我知道自己会受到剧评界的侧目。我冒险吃了药，但根本没能证明什么，也许我只是付了足够贵的代价换取一次主演的经历。”Raven叹了口气：“听起来真够任性的，但更任性的是，我好像并不感到后悔。”

“我知道那对你有多重要。”Charles说：“我没有给你足够的关心，这让我很自责。在你遇到困境的时候，Lehnsherr这个选项甚至都在我之前。”他说着松开了Raven，看着她的眼睛郑重地问：“那些禁药是Lehnsherr提供给你的吗？”

“什么？”Raven一脸诧异：“难道Erik告诉你禁药的事不是为了让你一起来教训我？”说到这里她恍然大悟了：“啊，难怪你们不欢而散了，原来你是这么揣测他的。那些药不是Erik给我的，相反，他像个正义使者那样告诫我不应该用药，在他看来维护alpha性别的高贵与纯粹性比演一场不知所谓的戏重要多了。”Raven惟妙惟肖地模仿了一下Erik那种不知人间疾苦的语调。“他太习惯于高高在上，根本没法理解普通人的彷徨。”

Raven最后那句话让Charles面红耳赤，她的妹妹在指责Erik缺乏同理心，可他自己何尝不是做了一回混蛋。通常来讲，Charles不是这么主观和武断的人，但刚才反击的欲望越位理性让他说了一些缺乏真凭实据的混账话。而事实上Erik一直立场鲜明，虽然他是个冷酷的实用主义者，但他从未在alpha的尊严这一底线上有过分毫退让。从这点上来看，他的话恐怕不仅侮辱了Erik，更伤害了他。

“我想我犯了个错误。”Charles笑着摇了摇头，似乎发现自己错了对他来说是件值得庆幸的事：“而且错得很离谱。”

“所以你想找Erik道歉？”Raven握住了他的手。

“在那之前，我想你需要先做个全面的体检并且向我保证永远不再碰那种药。”

 

Erik处于某种高效到让人叫苦不迭的工作状态，他每天保持16个钟头以上的工作时间，并且默认他的员工都处于同一强度。

于是当Emma第三次被Erik的电话叫醒时，她爆发了。

“现在是凌晨3点，你这混球！”Emma忍无可忍地咒骂道：“没人有义务配合你不正常的作息，就算理由是Charles Xavier让你见鬼的失了恋。学会管理好自己的情绪，否则我会让你看不到明天大苹果的样子。”

“别冲着电话大吼大叫，这很没礼貌。”Erik冷漠地说：“而且我没有失恋。”

“要是你能坦诚一点，我的语气会耐心很多。”Emma充满讽刺地说道：“花钱买了邮报一整个版面的广告，就为了让剧评专栏为他的妹妹说上几句好话。我都不知道你是这么深情的人，Erik Lehnsherr，这可真是感人肺腑。”

“只是为一名alpha性别的演员说几句公道话。”Erik说：“这和Charles无关。”

“这分明就他妈的和他有关。”Emma说了句脏话：“我不能再这样下去了，操你的，我不是一台免费的午夜情感热线。你得马上去跟Xavier讲和，明天开始我会以你的名义给他订玫瑰，如果一周一次不够的话，那就换成一天一次，或者香槟蛋糕钻戒，直到他愿意再和你说话为止。”

“你不能那么做，我有尊严，而Charles污蔑了我的人格。”

“那就行行好像以前被冒犯时那样不着痕迹地把对方干掉，而不是在半夜里委屈地给我打电话倾诉。”Emma不留情面地说道：“什么狗屎尊严，你才没有那种东西。鲜花明天就会送到，你最好祈祷这招对Xavier管用。”说完她就掐断电话并把它关了机狠狠扔在地板上。

 

事实上Emma订花的开销是从公司的信用卡上开支，如果Erik想的话，他完全可以拒绝支付并取消这笔订单，况且她选的品种价格不菲，她看起来是想在Charles身上将公司的运通黑卡物尽其用。但最后Erik还是听任Emma向Charles的办公室递送玫瑰了。

同时，Erik也不得不按照公关顾问的建议重新和Magda约会，因为与光照会结盟的计划暂告失利，他只能选择与omega社群进行合作。

就在Erik兴致缺缺地约会时，Charles开始接二连三地收到前者送来的玫瑰，他的珐琅花瓶很快就无法容纳那些花朵了，只能征用各种各样的气泡水玻璃瓶进行分装。但总体来说他的办公室已经被鲜花包围了，如果他不是在被热烈地追求就是计划将学术方向转为蔷薇科植被研究。

“老天，你是个花仙子吗Charles？”Moira MacTaggert走进Charles的办公室时一脸震惊，她是Charles的同事，女性beta。随后她看到了坐在Charles对面的Raven，她们问候了彼此。

“也许我只是想把办公室改造成一个暖房。”Charles微笑了一下。

“但我听说是有人在追你。”Moira说：“而且气质很吓人。”而这个消息的源头当然是Sean，那天和Erik照面之后，他就心有余悸地把企业家描绘成一个可以在白天现身的德古拉。

“以正常人的标准评估是有点儿吓人，”Raven笑了起来，“不过追求就难讲了，毕竟除了花以外他们不和对方说话，也许这是种变相的恐吓也说不定。”

“我倒是不介意这么美丽的恐吓。” Charles笑着说。

“但凡上过8年级的人都知道，花卉只是被子植物的生殖器。”Moira说：“用一屋子的老二来表达爱意，这真是太蠢了。”她的语调里似乎对送花的无名氏有种莫名的敌意，Raven忽然想Moira和Erik大致没办法和平共处。

“别这么不解风情，Moira，看来我有必要给你送花来扭转你对它们的偏见。”Charles笑了笑：“顺便说，你的母亲还好吗？”

Moira的母亲是民主党高官，下届大选的热门候选人。她是位女性beta，对待alpha的态度较为温和，至少她的智囊团让她看起来像是那样。

“她很好。”Moira说：“她很期待什么时候能再见到你。”上个月Moira组织搬家派对时Charles与她母亲照过一次面，显然那位年长的女性对他印象颇好。

“假如我的性别不会令她不快。”Charles很有风度地说。

“当然不会，”Moira看着Charles的眼睛大胆地说，“她甚至不介意我和alpha联姻。”

 

注4：这里影射英国退欧公投

 

9

Moira离开后Raven用一种不赞同的眼神看着Charles。“你对Moira没兴趣，但你还跟她调情。”

“我没有和她调情，我们只是友好的同事。”Charles试着把桌上的文件收拾起来，为即将到来的鲜花腾挪出一点地盘。

“可你要见她的母亲，你还答应送她花，”Raven翻了个白眼，“你直接把自己的老二扎起来送给她好了，我保证那比‘被子植物的老二’更讨她的欢心。”

“她的母亲是位政要，我当然不会拒绝和她会面。”Charles抬眼看了看Raven：“就算我和Moira约会也没什么，我们都是单身。”

Raven用一种充满谴责的目光瞪着Charles，好像他做了什么背信弃义的事。她看起来像是在质问他：“难道你要对Erik见异思迁吗？”

“别这么看着我，”Charles无奈又好笑地说，“你是被Lehnsherr收买了吗？他到底给了你什么好处才能让你无视我们二十多年来的兄妹情谊？”

“亏你还记得Erik，你明明被他迷住了。”Raven说：“我可不是那种能被轻易收买的人，我这么说全凭自己的良知。”

Charles听到这话倒是笑了起来。“说说看你为什么觉得我被他迷住了？”

“因为他是个alpha而你们上了床，因为他三番五次对你说下流话你还愿意见他，因为你声称他不是个善茬却很珍爱他送来的玫瑰……老天，你问这个真的不是在强迫我说些肉麻话给你听？”

Charles大笑起来，他刚想说些什么，手机就响了起来，是Alex的电话。

“教授，突发状况，Hank出事了。”金发青年在电话那头焦急地说道。

出于某些不知名的原因，Hank给自己注射了违禁药品和血清，然后他出现了低烧和昏迷的症状，Alex采取了一些急救措施但并不起作用。这种情况是无法送去公立医院的，只要进了急诊室，血检就会让Hank服用禁药的事暴露无遗。当局严禁各类去除信息素气味的药品流通，巨大的副作用只是一小部分原因，政府的主要目的是为了提高alpha性别的可辨识度，从而增强其他性别的警觉心，降低恶性案件的发生概率。因此，Hank作为一名alpha，一旦被发现身体里含有禁药成分，将面临极为严峻的量刑处罚。最坏的情况下，痊愈后他就会被投入北部的矫正机构。

然而Hank目前的情况又十分凶险，如果送去私人诊所，很可能会贻误病情，那并不是Charles愿意看到的结果。不过这时候他倒是想到了一个人。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles说：“我得立刻去找他。”

“Hank都快死了你还惦记着你的恋爱？”Raven又气又急地叫道。

“什么？不，我是说Lehnsherr懂那些禁药，也许他有办法救Hank。”

 

Erik在办公室里等他的约会对象，Eisenhardt家族的小女儿要求参观吉诺莎的实验室，那种被教养在温室里的洋娃娃也许觉得化学试剂和白大褂是十分冒险刺激的游戏道具。

他百无聊赖地翻阅着案头的文件，性激素事业部递交了它们新一季的研发和推广计划，但不过是些装帧美观的文字垃圾。这时候Erik的座机响了，他按下接听键，秘书小姐的声音传来：“您有一位Charles Xavier先生在线上等候，需要我把他接进来吗？”

Erik愣了一下，直到秘书小姐温言提醒：“Lehnsherr先生？”

“当然，接进来。”然后Erik用罕见的礼貌向他的秘书说了句谢谢，这让那位和他共事了3年之久的女士简直有点儿受宠若惊。

“Lehnsherr，我是Charles Xavier。”听筒里传来了悦耳的苏格兰腔英语，Erik觉得自己的肾上腺素在慢慢飙升。

“我知道。”他有点生硬地答道。

“我需要你的帮助，现在，马上。”Charles急匆匆地说：“Hank遭遇了紧急情况，请别对我说不。”

“我记得你曾经拒绝和我合作，整整三次。”Erik语气冷淡：“而且你认为我人品低劣。”

“听着，那件事是我的错，我为自己失当的言行向你致歉。”Charles倒是既温和又诚恳地这么说了，他坦坦荡荡地承认了自己的过错，好像并没有什么可丢脸的，这让Erik有点儿措手不及。按照他的经验，一般人在这种境况下总会找些不存在的借口为自己开脱，然后再切换到抵赖或是央求的模式，总之他没期待过得到如此正直和开诚布公的反馈，这让他酝酿了一整个礼拜的怒火有点无处着力。

“所以道歉就可以把那些羞辱一笔勾销？”Erik让自己冷笑了一下：“起码拿出一点真正的诚意，Xavier教授。”

Charles在电话那端沉默了一下。“我知道了。”他说道，然后他挂断了电话。

过了一会儿Erik才撂下听筒，他没想到Charles会主动联系自己，以求和的态度。他本来以为啤酒馆的那次争吵就是他们之间的最后一次交集，但也许这通电话才是？要是Emma听到了他们刚才的对话，铁定会叉着腰向Erik大吼：“你居然不肯接受Xavier的道歉？你以为自己有根让人朝思暮想的钻石老二还是有张马特达蒙那样所向披靡的脸？你现在应该像是丢掉你那些不合身的衣服那样丢掉你造作又尽帮倒忙的自尊心，然后痛哭流涕地抱住Xavier的大腿向他忏悔，这样也许还有万分之一的可能挽回他。”

那些没有发生的指责让Erik烦躁不已，就在他打算把性激素事业部的商业计划书丢进垃圾桶时，有人气势汹汹地闯进了他的办公室。而他的秘书小姐正勉为其难地阻拦他，她红着脸说道：“先生，您没有预约，不能随便进去。”但对方是个alpha，还是外表极其出众的那种，她觉得这个陌生人的闯入让自己的身心都无力阻挡。

Charles在Erik的办公室站定后，迷人地对秘书小姐笑了笑：“可我已经进来了不是吗？”

那一瞬间Erik仿佛听见了他的秘书心里吹起粉红气泡的声音，于是他有点厌烦地说：“没关系，他可以进来。”

他的秘书又恋恋不舍地偷看了Charles几眼，随后带上门走了出去。

“你来干什么？”Erik没什么表情地靠回了他的椅背，隔着巨大的胡桃木办公桌和Charles对视。

Erik那种冷漠中略带挑衅的眼神可没有让Charles望而却步，相反他自信满满地向Erik走了过去。他绕过那张办公桌站在Erik身后，然后将后者的座椅旋转180度，让他们再度处于能直视彼此的状态。Erik微微眯起他那双冷绿色的眼睛，他不太确定Charles的意图，但他的行动值得玩味。

Charles俯下身，双手撑在Erik身后的办公桌上，将他禁锢在自己的双臂之间。他的领口里散发出那种与普通的alpha截然不同的、相当催情的信息素的味道。而他这么做绝对是故意的，Erik想，这个狡猾的平权运动人士，他能说服自己做任何事。

“我来向你展示我的诚意。”Charles看着他的眼睛如是宣称，然后他很干脆地凑近脸吻住了Erik的嘴唇。

 

10

Charles和Erik接吻的方式是纯alpha的那种，短促而又野性。Erik正想把对方揽入怀中并且撕掉他的衬衣时，Charles有点败兴地推开了他。

“抱歉，Hank等不及了。”Charles说：“现在你愿意帮我一把吗？”

所以这是场桃色交易。Erik意识到他让Charles展示诚意的要求被解读成了那方面的暗示，这可能要归咎于和Charles来往时他释放了过度的求偶信号。但一个正经的alpha不应该长着那样两片勾引人的嘴唇，他舔它们的时候无疑是在向自己卖弄风情，即便那种时候他的蓝眼睛里总是显出截然相反的庄重。

“那么这是你的定金？”Erik笑了笑：“我是说那个吻。”他这样直白的询问几乎是失礼的，因为人们总是更倾向于把这类事包装得像是你情我愿。

Charles脸上闪过一丝困惑，不过对方的眼神让他很快明白过来。Erik以为他会像在啤酒屋里那样反击然后拂袖而去，但Charles看起来冷静得有点不切实际，他甚至还扯了一下嘴角：“噢，刚才的那个不是，不过现在是了。” 

说着Charles把Erik推倒在办公椅上，并以某种后者前所未见的主动骑在他的腿上。他毫不温柔地扯过Erik的领带，像牵住一匹烈马的缰绳，那种姿态出乎意料的撩人。然后他们的嘴唇粘在一起，完成了一个异常火辣的湿吻。Charles很用力地吸Erik的舌头，但相比蛊惑倒更像是带有恼怒的意味，令Erik下腹灼热。

Charles是一个很有原则的人，通常来说他很矜持，并且相当爱惜自己的羽毛，但Erik发现必要时他也完全具备精英阶层那种心照不宣的等价交换意识，如果不是自己高估了Charles的节操，那就代表Hank McCoy是他非常在意的人，而这两个假设都不太招人喜欢。

总体而言这个吻当然物有所值，或许甚至是物超所值，但严格来说，它带来的愉悦感并未达到预期。

“现在告诉我McCoy出了什么状况。”Erik这么说意味着他收下了这笔定金。

半分钟后，Erik通过内线打给性激素业务线的首席技术官Azazel，让他立刻带上急救团队和担架床到地下2层的停车场把Hank从一辆路虎里接出来，他们约定在大楼35层的临床中心汇合。那个地方通常用来进行新药临床实验，设备齐全，可以和中型医院比肩。

同时Erik也领着Charles下楼，但在办公室门口他撞见了Magda，那位暂时被他抛诸脑后的约会对象。她看起来很年轻，身着Valentino副线品牌的蕾丝套装，那种缺乏腰线的设计令她的年龄愈发扑朔迷离。

基于社交礼仪，Erik应该把他的一夜情对象介绍给他的约会对象认识，但在Hank生死未卜的情况下显得毫无必要。Erik打算带着Charles径直离开，到了35层之后再把Emma弄到顶楼完成那些安抚和善后的工作。

被冷落的Magda倒是一脸高兴的模样，但那显然不是冲着Erik去的。她很热情地跟上去与Charles握手：“久仰大名，Xavier教授，我是Magda Eisenhardt，您的忠实粉丝。”Erik有点震惊地看了他们一眼，显然Magda比他想象得更有主见一些，而Charles作为一名遗传学教授竟然拥有自己的粉丝团。

“你好，Magda，”Erik发现教授直呼除自己以外所有人的名，“你可以叫我Charles。”

“我现在有急事，你留在顶楼等Emma，她会派车送你回家。”Erik说。他的意思是让Magda别再打扰他们，语气中毫无爽约的歉意，但这个柔弱的女性omega硬是与他们挤进了同一部电梯，她在密闭空间里面对两个alpha时竟然毫不设防，而她的眼睛里闪着那种见到偶像时所特有的愚蠢光彩。

“我可以自己下楼叫计程车。”Magda看着Erik问：“Charles是你的男友吗？别误会，刚才我在会客室里等你的时候，你的秘书神秘兮兮地带我去偷窥她新晋的梦中情人，然后我就看到了，呃，一些事，”她家教甚好地没说出那些露骨的话，“但那完全出于意外。”

Erik目光冷淡，他对Magda没有任何化学反应，约会只是一件必须定期去做的事，对他而言与参加董事会无甚分别，更何况他们的关系还远远没到排他的地步，因此被撞见并没有道德问题，Erik也不打算为此辩解，除了那一刻他们可能过于忘我所以完全没注意到有人在兴高采烈地围观。

“我可没有指责你的意思，相反我很欣赏你的品位。”Magda变相恭维Charles，听上去似乎眼光好是Erik为数不多的可取之处：“我是迫于长辈的压力才和你约会，但很高兴得知你也认为它不会更进一步。”她终于如释重负地说了实话。

听起来他的约会对象不仅不介意他移情别恋，还很有概率成为他的情敌。

“我们不是恋人关系。”Charles对Magda笑了笑，不知道是想向她澄清自己单身还是Erik单身。

“啊……”Magda拖长了尾音，教养让她把一些话咽了回去，但她显然在想：“果然Charles不会看上Erik Lehnsherr那种敲骨吸髓的资本家，更何况他还兼有自负和无礼两大杀器。但那个吻还真是令人费解。”

电梯下行到35层后Magda礼貌地和他们告了别，她是那种很典型的进退有度的世家小姐。临走前她向Charles要了一张他的名片。

他们到达临床中心的时候Hank已经被一群人围着做各种检查了，Raven穿着防护服陪在里面。Azazel初步的结论是Hank没有大碍，但昏迷的原因还在排查当中，这让Charles稍微放下了心。简单地交代完毕后俄罗斯人又再次走进了Hank所在的无菌室，而Charles和Erik隔着玻璃等在外面。

“你身边最亲近的alpha竟然都在用禁药，”Erik说，“也许你该想想自己的那套是不是有问题。”

“人们需要一点时间来成长并接受自己身为社会的异端，而Hank和Raven都还很年轻。”Charles客观地说：“年轻的迷失应该被包容。难道你从来没有因为自己的性别而感到过痛苦，你一出生就是现在这副百毒不侵的模样？”像是能解读人心的教授用他那双又坚硬又柔软的蓝眼睛看了看Erik：“从心理学上来说，过度的自我认可反而是种脆弱和不自信的危险讯号。”

Erik的脸抽动了一下，不过他很快地掩饰过去。

“你为自己的性别困扰过？”Erik问。

“在我更年轻的时候，当然。”Charles很坦率地说：“毕竟我没能出生在一个人人都爱Charles的世界里。”

“但也相去不远，”Erik皱起眉，“你进入吉诺莎总部大楼的10分钟里，就拿下了我的秘书和约会对象。”还有他本人，不过这点他很明智地没说出口。

“噢，拜托别因此而为难她们。”Charles冲着他笑了笑，那种不是有意为之、但很容易让人脸红的微笑。Erik没得到过这样的礼遇，而这次还是因为两个不相干的女人。

“我会开除我的秘书，”Erik冷冰冰地说，“因为她偷窥我的隐私，还觉得一个入侵者比她的老板更加性感。”

他那种混账的幽默感让Charles担忧地笑了出来。

这时候Azazel适时地走了出来。“McCoy会没事的，看起来他像是用某个alpha的血清和禁药合成了一种新型针剂，他的初衷应该是降低禁药的副作用，但他的排异反应非常强烈。这可能会给他带来一些后遗症，但不存在生命危险。我想过一会儿他就会醒过来的。”他看着Charles说：“你现在可以进去看看了。”

于是Charles穿上防护服走进无菌室，Raven坐在Hank的床边，他走过去揽住了她的肩膀。

“谢天谢地Hank没事。”

“多亏了Erik，他真是个可靠的人。”Raven把头靠进Charles怀里。

“但他是个混球。”Charles像是自言自语地说：“亏我还以为自己错了，但他就是个混球。”

隔着防护服Raven没听清Charles的话。“你说什么？”她问。

“我是说希望Hank快点醒来。”

两句话明显不一致的长度让Raven挑起了眉，但现在她更挂念Hank的身体，于是就没有深究下去。


	3. Chapter 3

11

半小时以后Hank醒过来了，他看起来不是太好，Azazel的助手进来给他测了体征，得到的结论是Hank已经彻底脱离危险，但还需要静养几天。

“McCoy先生可以继续留在这儿直到康复，医疗组会24小时值班为他提供帮助。”助理说：“另外，也不用担心保密问题，35楼的安全权限已经调整过了，现在只有Lehnsherr先生和医疗组的指纹能刷进这一层，当然您和令妹等一会儿也可以去安保部门录个指纹方便探病。”

于是Charles向她表达了谢意。

“噢，不用客气，这些都是Lehnsherr先生交待的。”她笑着说：“看起来他真是位体贴的伴侣。”Charles知道对方误会了他与Erik之间的关系，但他懒得再去纠正了。

走出无菌室时Charles接到了Erik的电话。“找我有事？”他问道。

“晚上和我一起吃饭。”

“你不先问问我晚上的安排吗？”

“我收到Azazel的简讯，McCoy已经醒过来了。”Erik理所当然地说：“难道你不应该向我支付酬劳？”

Charles无话可说，只能听从Erik的安排到一层大厅和他的秘书汇合。那位秘书小姐看到他时一脸心碎的表情，撞见梦中情人和老板热吻的画面显然是种心灵上的不治之痛，她把他带到一辆限量款的银灰色兰博基尼，然后神情幽怨地看着他从剪刀门里坐进了副驾驶座。

Erik已经握着方向盘等候多时了。Charles系好安全带后，他踩下了油门，性能卓越的动力把他们稳稳推了出去。

“我不知道你还会开这么招摇的车。”Charles说。

“通常来说我不会。”Erik冷着脸解释：“但这是个约会，也许你能从这个角度试着理解。”

Charles有点诧异地看了Erik一眼。“当你提到酬金的时候，我以为会收到一张宾馆的门卡。”

“你期待用那种方式答谢我吗？”

“我以为那是你期待的方式。”

“我不否认，但我认为我们更有必要深入地谈一谈。”Erik说：“而且我不喜欢在宾馆。”

“你相当尽力地帮助Hank，却只向我索取一个约会。”Charles笑了笑：“我不知道它的价值有那么高，也许以后我该像沃伦巴菲特那样拍卖与我共进晚餐的机会（注6）。”

“它的确价值很高，因为通常来说我没法免费约到你，也不可能不付出任何代价让你好好地听我说一些话，”Erik说，“但那可能是些非常重要的话，你不应该让自己错过。”

“包括你很怀念为我口交和你能对着我能随时随地地发情？”

“当然也是，”Erik侧头看了Charles一眼，“和你做爱非常愉快。”

“通常而言，人们想好好沟通的时候不会说一些下流话。”Charles提示Erik最基础的社交规则。

“既然如此，”Erik说，“为了今晚能有个愉快的约会，我们可以做个事前约定。”

“愿闻其详。”

“首先，没有谎言。”

“我百分之百地赞同。”

“其次，没有争吵。”

“我们可以避开那些容易引起分歧的话题。”

“第三，没有道歉。”

“我不明白……”听到这里Charles愣了一下：“你是打算对我做什么坏事然后毫无负罪感地扬长而去吗，Lehnsherr？”

“最后，叫我Erik。”Erik有点烦躁地说：“你刚才的恶意揣测已经打破了我们之间的第二条约定。”

这话让Charles笑了起来。“我的错，Erik——”他相当配合地说道：“但没有道歉。”Charles很机智地没让自己接着打破第三条约定，但Erik的注意并不在那上面。这是Charles第一次叫他的名，Erik想，他的牛津腔让那个音节显得尤为动听，他应该在床上使劲地像这样叫自己。

兰博基尼无力对抗纽约庞大的车流，他们在高峰期像一个老态龙钟的人那样慢慢地挪动到了切尔西码头（Chelsea Piers）。顺便说，兰博基尼是Emma撺掇Erik开出来的，她是这么建议的：“你可以打开车窗或者干脆敞开它的顶棚，风能把你的头发吹乱一些，那会给你增加一点野性魅力，顺便拯救你的抬头纹和发际线。”但她在筹划这段拉风剧情的时候，显然忘了考虑纽约拥堵的交通状况。

他们从车上下来后，Erik把Charles带去了一处私人码头，那里停泊着一艘小型游轮。看到后者有点无法掩饰的惊讶表情后，Erik面无表情地说：“那上面没有什么要把你劫持到波多黎各去的海盗，我们只会在哈德逊河上转一圈。”

当天下午Erik向Emma咨询约会地点时，她说：“如果对方是个beta或者omega的话，我会向你推荐One if by Land Two if by Sea（注7）。但我猜Xavier不会买账，他会在上前菜时就接到一通公寓着火或是姨妈走失的电话，然后就着那个理由把你撂下。所以你最好能找个他没办法随便开溜的地方，比如说金库或者宇宙飞船，然后使劲向他兜售你的色相。”Erik觉得Emma把他的约会描述得像是一次绑票，但这无疑给了他一些启发。

“噢，我丝毫也没有那样怀疑，”Charles先于Erik走上了登船的舷梯，“我只是觉得惊喜，我有预感这会是个精彩的约会。”

至少它是个夸奖，Erik想，以及，但愿Charles并不会游泳。

进入船舱后，Charles发现这是一个私人订制的晚宴，舱体中央放置着一张圆形餐桌和两把椅子，餐桌上有一个冰桶，里面插着一支巴罗萨谷产的葡萄酒，旁边点着白色的工艺蜡烛，而餐桌周围装饰着满满的红玫瑰。Erik甚至很绅士地帮Charles拉了椅子，现在它的确很像个约会了。

他们把餐巾铺在腿上之后，侍者上来为他们倒了两杯气泡水，在餐前饮用能刺激味蕾，让他们更好地享用接下来的美食。这时候船开动了，曼哈顿的夜景和灯影一起在窗外流动。

“我似乎得为自己能向你支付酬劳而感激你，Erik，”Charles看着对方的眼睛说，“这不科学。”

“我指望着它能让你对我改观，毕竟你看起来很排斥我。”Erik说：“或者让我们直白点，你是不是讨厌我？”

“我不会使用讨厌这么强烈的词汇——”

“没有谎言，Charles，即使是善意的那种。”

“好吧，你的性格确实不太招人喜欢，但不算致命伤，也许，”Charles用那种带点热度的视线打量Erik，“至少你长得挺辣的，大概很多人愿意容忍你的脾气。”

“你讨厌我，”Erik冷酷地做出总结，“就算我出卖美色也于事无补。”

“至少你还有美色可出卖？”Charles笑了起来：“我不知道你在意我的看法，我记得你狠狠批判过我的价值观。”

“我不得不在意，”Erik说，“我需要得到我选定的合伙人的认可。”

“那么说说你为什么希望跟我合作？”Charles这时也收起了笑意：“那个让你扭转了态度的临界点是什么？”

那次意外的性交看起来像是一座分水岭。在那之前他们针锋相对，恨不得在见面时把对方的脑袋踩到鞋底下去，而在那之后Erik忽然变得过分殷勤（甚至有点儿精虫上脑），并用那种可信度不高的方式提议结盟，这让Charles有种受到了唐突的感觉，那甚至比他们见面狠狠地干上一架更让人感到不悦。

“难道你认为那是因为你的屁股很棒？”Charles那副如临大敌的样子让Erik有点震惊：“你的屁股当然让人印象深刻，但那不是我要跟你合作的根本原因——”

Erik的话还没说完，侍者就为他们上了第一道前菜，梅子酱鹅肝、赛诺拉火腿和哈密瓜、温泉鹌鹑蛋配黑鱼子酱以及青柚帝王蟹色拉。

 

注6：投资大师巴菲特先生每年会拍卖与他共进午餐的机会，拍卖所得捐助慈善，今年的拍价在300+万美元

注7：纽约一家以浪漫和约会出名的餐厅

 

12

被打断的Erik一脸忍耐地看着侍者，以致后者用三倍的语速介绍完菜品后就落荒而逃了。

“我一个字也没有听清。”Charles有点好笑地看着Erik：“你该停下这种让人瑟瑟发抖的眼神，也许试着笑一笑会更好。”

Erik看了Charles一眼，那双蓝眼睛里有种轻松的善意。“为了今晚有个愉快的约会，当然，”Erik说，“这不难。”说着他向守在舱门前的侍者露出一个鲨式微笑，两排尖利的牙齿和眼角后的魔性纹路让那个年轻人像一条黑鲈鱼那样挣扎着向外跳上了甲板。

“我猜我们还是能吃到主菜的？”Charles看着空荡荡的船舱，然后回过头不太确定地对Erik说：“这可能有点不太绅士，但我非常饿了。”

“你丝毫也不需要担心，”Erik收起那个笑容，不知真假地说，“假如你对这顿饭有任何不满的地方，我会让他们破产的。”

“老天，这听起来像是50度灰里才会出现的那种蹩脚台词。”Charles说：“等等，也许我刚才的评价不太明智，它会导致我也被破产吗？现在再想把‘蹩脚’这个词拿掉是不是有点晚了？”这话倒是让Erik笑了起来，以被逗乐了的那种方式。

“你会得到一些惩罚，但不是破产。”Erik垂下眼睑，用他深沉的冷绿色眼睛凝视Charles：“这事没那么容易过去，我会让你不敢再这样淘气地和我说话。”Erik的语气似乎介于某种投入的表演和不动声色的调情之间，这让Charles忽然觉得喉咙有点干燥，于是他拿起玻璃杯喝了一口水。

“让我们回到刚才的话题，我想听你谈谈合作的想法。”Charles把话题切了回去。

“当然。”Erik说：“也许这件事的起源的确是你那令人难忘的屁股——”

“我们说好了没有争吵，Erik。”Charles警告对方注意他的措辞。

于是Erik略过那些和Charles的臀部有关的话：“总之出于某种让我自己都十分惊讶的兴趣使然，我对你做了一些研究，你的身世、家庭、学术成就，当然还有你为alpha群体做过的事，我得说我有点被你打动了,Charles，”他说道，“因为你的X学院。”

美国的公立中学盛行反智主义，大部分学生无法接受到像样的教育，而alpha作为学业水平总体更为出色的群体，在学校里受到严重的排挤和歧视。部分情况下，他们甚至只能就读一些教育质量较为劣等的学校，虽然它们明面上面向全性别招生，但实际上就是将alpha隔离开来的单性别学校，那里没有任何负责的教师，学生们醉心于斗殴和毒品。

而Charles的X学院则为alpha学生开辟了另一片天地。他聘请的教师大多没有专业资质，但都在某一领域具有独到之处。Alex是X学院的第一批学生，在他被父母放弃、甚至自己都几乎放弃自己的时候，Charles奇迹般地把他带回了正轨，他现在有一份体面的工作，也在尝试修复和家人的关系，而社会则因此少了一个潜在的不安因素。

“我们不能从根基上被打垮，要是alpha的明天只剩下瘾君子和罪犯，那我们今天所做的一切都没有意义了，”Charles说，“但我不知道你竟然关注青少年教育的问题，Erik，你看起来不像是那么……”说到这里他抬眼看了看Erik，对方眼底罕见的情绪波动让他明白过来。

“你有个不太快乐的童年对吗，Erik？”Charles眼睛里那种温柔而又真挚的同理心令人慰藉。“但我们可以不聊这个，我似乎选了个很糟的话题。”

“没关系，我们要聊这个。”Erik说：“下午你质问我是不是从一出生起就是个混蛋，Charles，我现在回答你不是，7岁以后我才变成像今天这样的混蛋。”

Charles有点震惊地看着Erik，能言善辩的教授这时候像是被堵住了嘴那样不知道该说些什么，而他的蓝眼睛里有了一点湿意。

Erik别开眼，以一种相当冷静的语调开始陈述。

“我出生在德国，我的母亲是个beta，但她丝毫也没有对我另眼相待，因此我度过了一个相当幸运、但也缺乏危机意识的童年。我不知道当时欧洲甚嚣尘上的反alpha运动，也不知道德国政府已经疯狂到对alpha进行人体实验。我只是不解于母亲一直把我反锁在家里的行为，并想方设法地溜出去。”

“我对金属制品有些天赋，所以那把铜锁最终没有关住我的好奇心。我如愿以偿地溜了出去，并在一个比较热闹的街区被警察发现并遭到扣押，然后那些狗娘养的把我送去了特殊研究机构，因为他们对于一个处于儿童期的alpha样本很有兴趣。”

“随后是各式各样的实验，比如说我对于暴力、鲜血、伤害的反应，我表现得像是一个普通的beta那样惊慌失措。那让当局感到不满，因为它没能印证他们关于‘alpha先天具有攻击性和伤害性’的结论。”

“于是他们逮捕了我的母亲，并在我面前枪杀了她。”Erik说：“仅仅出于心理实验的目的。”

Charles握住了Erik放在桌面上的手。“我很抱歉，Erik，我非常抱歉。”他异常艰难地说道，就像是有一只无形的手卡在他的脖子上。

“没有道歉，Charles，你忘了。”Erik反握住Charles的手指。

直到这时Charles才明白他们的第三条约定意味着什么。Erik的童年像是一潭深井，他遭遇过最骇人听闻的不幸，但他不需要任何人的怜悯，他只是举重若轻地用那些最简单的词句描述那场悲剧。

“我只是想说，你非常的了不起。”Charles真诚地说：“无论你是否需要我的认可。”

“你不问问我母亲死后我做了什么吗？”Erik抛出一个危险的问题。他在那个实验机构里一直呆到16岁，然后逐一对他的仇人们实施报复。他杀过人，不止一个，他敢打赌Charles不会喜欢听到那些。

“你怀念她，选择继续用你的方式去爱她，感激她对你无私的保护和关爱，为了她而努力变成强者，去保护更多的alpha和他们的母亲不受伤害。”Charles忧伤地微笑了一下：“也许你做过一些偏激的事，踏上过错误的道路，但你把对她的爱延续成了一份事业。”

Erik看着Charles，而那双漂亮的蓝眼睛也正在望向自己。Charles看起来像是从文艺复兴时期的油画里走出来的神祇，带着通情达理的柔和与充满人情味的悲悯，那是一种让人无力招架的神情，它会让人感到脆弱和动心。

那一瞬间Erik觉得自己想吻住Charles绯红的嘴唇。

“如果在我更年轻的时候，你能那样对我说，”Erik笑了一下，“那也许就像是在我沉入海底之前，被你拉回到水面上，肺里重新灌满氧气的感觉。”

“但你不会对我抱有任何的感谢，相反，你一定会责怪我多管闲事，说不定你还会揍我的脸。”

“我不会忍心揍你的脸，”Erik说，“在我看清你的脸以后，我会向你要名字和电话。”

 

14 

这时候Charles刚吃掉火腿和哈密瓜的组合，那种甜蜜的口感让他忍不住弯起嘴角。

“但你第一次见到我的时候就对我恶语相向。”Charles用那种不是真的恼怒的语气说：“而且当时你对于我的西装显然有着比电话号码更浓厚的兴趣。”

“因为我打定主意要说些让你不痛快的话，所以只能瞪着你古板的花呢西装，毕竟那是你浑身上下唯一能被挑剔的地方。”Charles的眼睛具有一种神秘的、能瓦解对手心防的力量，让人很难鼓起勇气去对抗或是憎恨，就算Erik也不能。

“那明明是一件非常优雅的西装。”Charles震惊地说：“我以为你很欣赏它，还准备在你来向我要裁缝的联系方式时狠狠地奚落你一通。”

“为了让我看起来再老上二十岁？”Erik一脸敬谢不敏：“在成熟和老练这两件事上我自己就已经做得足够好了。”

这时候侍者收走了前菜餐盘和餐叉，并上了第一道主菜，吉拉多生蚝配黑鱼子酱，芝士和果醋采用分子料理的手法被分别处理成了泡沫和鲑鱼籽状。

“你看，我说过你不必担心会吃不饱。”Erik说。

“看起来你是个言出必信的人，或许我该考虑和你合作。”

“但是？”Erik说：“这句话后面通常会有一个转折。”

Charles叹了口气，他有很多理由，但今晚应该是真诚而又愉快的，而Erik值得得到一个这样的约会。在Erik把自己最私密的往事分享出来之后，Charles没法再像以前那样将他当作一个铁石心肠的野心家去对待，他不能用那些冠冕堂皇的道德律去谴责他。Erik并不是一块无坚不摧的固体金属，他更像是它的液体形态、能曲能直的炙热铁水，在合适的地方能被锻造成铁轨、桥梁或者摩天大厦的支架，他可以成为社会的脊梁。

“但是你忽略了一件事，Erik。”Charles看着Erik的眼睛说：“如果我们始终心怀异志，那么总有一天我们是要分开的，那将是一件让人非常痛苦、非常遗憾的事情。”

Erik没有立刻回答。他意识到Charles这么说并不是委婉的外交辞令，因为他的脸上有种不容错辨的忧虑和不舍，他并不反对他们之间的合作，只是不知道该如何面对将来注定发生的倒戈相向。

Charles与他实在太过不同，在背水一战的时候，也许他们是能够精诚合作的。但只要情况不是坏到他们分身乏术，那么理念差异必然带来分歧，Erik没法保证自己事事听凭Charles主张，甚至在最糟的情景下，他不能保证自己不会伤害到Charles，即便那绝不是他的初衷。

这时候船驶过了曼哈顿岛的下城，并向自由女神像行进，这让Erik想到了一些东西。

“我17岁的时候来了美国，不像19世纪初的移民那样搭乘轮渡从史坦顿岛（Staten Island）入关，但同样心怀忐忑，不知道未来会是什么形状。”Erik说：“但是我第一次来到华尔街的时候，我知道自己的选择是对的。”说着他指了指哈德逊河边上一座玻璃外墙的高楼：“无论多晚，它总有三层楼亮着灯，那是不眠不休的高盛投资银行部门。美国是一个会嘉奖勤奋和创意的国家，至少曾经是（注9）。无论你是什么性别，你都有相对公平的机会去成就一些事。这是这个国家的魅力，因为它带给你无限的可能性，在这里发生任何事都不值得称奇。”

说到这里Erik停顿了一下，以某种充满耐心的神情凝视Charles。“考虑一下我们之间的可能性，Charles，别让或有的事影响你的决定。”他用罕见的温柔说道：“至少我们应该试试。”

“至少我们应该试试。”Charles回应Erik深深的注视，然后点了点头。

吃完了黑松露帝王鲑鱼和西洋菜汤浸波士顿龙虾后，他们完成了主菜部分，就连饥肠辘辘的Charles也觉得胃里已经没有余地再留给甜品了。

于是他们拿着餐后酒去了甲板。Erik没有摄入酒精，因为他得负责开车把Charles送回家。甲板上凛冽的空气让人精神一振，曼哈顿流光溢彩的夜景是这座城市最出众的风情，它是不下流的艳丽和坦荡的拜金，帝国大厦因为马丁路德金日而亮着红黑绿三色相间的灯光（注10）。

“马丁路德金曾经为黑人做的事，我们也能为alpha做到。”Erik说：“甚至比他做得更好。”

“我毫不怀疑，”Charles笑了起来，“假如还能给人们多创造一个法定假日，那无疑又是另一种福祉。”

“我希望在每年的那个日子帝国大厦会是紫色的。”Erik说：“那是我最欣赏的颜色。”

“一个热爱紫色的人有脸批评我的花呢西装古板？”Charles一脸震惊：“而且那种颜色在每年NYU（纽约大学）的毕业季就会出现在那儿，人们只会把你和基佬而非民权运动联想在一起（注11）。”

“我说的紫色完全不是那一种，它太庸俗了，”Erik皱起眉，“确切的说，那应该是一种苋红色，它介于玫红和酒红之间。”他看起来完全没意识到自己的话有多荒唐。

“在我看来它们只有女气和更女气的区别。”

“身为一名平权运动人士，你不觉得这话带有性别歧视的意味而且很不妥当？”

“我们说好了没有谎言，那只是句再坦率不过的真心话。”Charles耸了耸肩：“更何况你羞辱了我最喜欢的那件西装。”

“可我们也说好了没有争吵。”Erik笑了起来：“看来我不得不向你赔罪了。”

“但是没有道歉。”Charles向Erik晃了晃手指：“你忘了吗？”

“当然不。”说着Erik搂住了Charles的腰，把他带入一个热切的亲吻中。Charles品尝起来有一股白葡萄酒所特有的甜苦味，他的呼吸滚烫，手掌有力地攀附在Erik肩头，亲吻却带着柔情的醉意。这几乎是一个不带有性欲色彩、纯粹而又饱含爱意的吻，但它却像是能消耗掉他们所有的力气。

“希望它别让我的酒精检测仪亮起红灯。”在那个吻结束后Erik说。它看起来是个顺利的约会，他不能错过送Charles回家的那个部分，假如他不想只是跟自己的幻想一起度过这个夜晚的话。

“我就住在高线公园（High Line Park）旁边，我想我们可以走过去。”显然这个吻很有效地让Charles忘记了他那件该死的西装。

最后他们真的从切尔西码头走回了Charles位于28街的家。在公寓楼下Charles问Erik：“你想上去喝杯咖啡吗？”

还没等Erik回答，教授就笑了起来：“噢，我们都是alpha，我可以说得更直白些。如果你带着润滑剂和安全套的话，欢迎来我的公寓过夜。”

 

注9：这里提到的"曾经"是对金融危机后的QE政策提出批评，后文里还会进一步描述

注10：帝国大厦在一些比较重要的日子里会亮起特定的灯光，MLK日就是红黑绿三色

注11：NYU每年的毕业季，帝国大厦是紫色的，然后NYU以强大的LGBT组织出名（它强大到甚至曾经想把学校所有的厕所改成不分性别的，因为男厕和女厕对一些transgender具有性别歧视），有个著名的段子是NYU看到长得还可以的汉子大概率是gay，如果非常可以的汉子就百分百是gay，所以这里教授吐槽它会让人想到基佬XD

15 [b]warning：window sex/creepy fuck（可能有一点点吧）[/b]

在他们搭电梯上楼时，Erik很克制地与Charles维持着某种介于礼貌和亲密之间的距离，他靠在厢壁上，只用他冷峻而又激越的眼神触碰Charles，他的视线滑过后者的褐发、蓝眼、红唇、喉结，然后是那些还包裹在外套和衬衣之下不可言说的部分，那种露骨的被渴望和隐忍到几乎带有痛意的表达击中了Charles，他从未得到过那样复杂而又强烈的情意，而Erik是如此的特殊。

在Charles用钥匙拧开门锁的那一刻，Erik急切地捉住了他，门在他们身后被用脚踢上。Erik把Charles按在门廊的墙壁上热吻，手指隔着衣物抚摸他的腰背，揉捏他的臀部，换来后者低低的呻吟，他不得不承认Erik很性感，无论是在公共场所时那种既自制又放肆、将他浑身粗暴爱抚的眼神，还是进入私密空间之后，他所表现出来的像是要将自己操昏过去的兽性欲念。

Charles的大衣和开襟毛衣被丢在地板上，然后是Erik的外套和他的高领毛衣。Erik的嘴唇覆上他的皮肤，颈侧、锁骨中间的凹陷，然后是乳尖，留下滚烫而又潮湿的痕迹。alpha炽烈的信息素和坚硬的下体一起抵住了他，Erik像是在用手指、唇舌、气味标记领地，他在迫切地占据Charles身心与感官的每一寸山岭，那是alpha性别最本能的索求。

Erik解开Charles的皮带，将他的裤子和内裤一起褪到膝盖，然后含住他。Charles大声地呻吟起来，他的手指埋进Erik的短发，像是要抓住那个让他的身体战栗不已的源头。他弓起背，感受Erik的舌头舔过阴茎和阴囊的每一个褶皱，身体随之产生那种堪称可爱的轻微颤抖。

“噢，Erik。”Charles闭起眼睛，无意识地叫着Erik的名字，那幅画面甚至比他所肖想过的更美。Charles仰着头，红色的双唇微张，偏白的皮肤上留下Erik的牙印和吻痕，他的乳头也许被过度玩弄了，现在和下唇一样红肿，看起来像圣塞巴斯蒂安那样又圣洁又情色（注12），但他按在Erik后脑的手指在命令他继续，作为一个alpha，他远比看起来的更为强壮和不易损伤。

现在Charles完全勃起了，Erik吐出那个湿漉漉的性器并对他勾起唇角，他扶住Charles的腰让他面对墙壁站好。他的手指轻轻拂过Charles双臀之间那个隐秘的洞口，然后凑过去舔它，那里有一股赤裸裸的发情的味道。舌头的触感让Charles呻吟起来，他像一条绷紧的琴弦那样抓附着墙壁，肱三头肌因为不敢懈怠而显得饱满，仿佛一松手他的理性、他从容不迫的优雅就会断裂并掉进意乱情迷的深渊之中。Erik沾着润滑剂的手指插入他，扩张那个甬道，他不怀好意地造访那一点，但不做停留，Charles感到下腹温度攀升而力量却在流失，他的下体疼痛不已。

Erik把他抱到沙发上，打开他的腿，Charles的左腿架在靠背上，右腿垂跪到地毯，下腹已经被阴茎流出的前液所打湿。他觉得自己像是一条失守的防线那样门户大开，但性欲让他来不及感到羞耻或是挫败。他凝视着Erik，后者在他的目光下几乎是慢条斯理地解开皮带，拉下那些织物的束缚，释放出他的武器，它像枪口那样强悍狰狞极具威慑力，已经准备好要将Charles彻底攻陷。

Erik俯下身吻住Charles，后者的右手搂住他的脖子，而左手握住了他的阴茎。他感到那个坚硬滚烫、气势汹汹的东西在他的手里跳动了一下，这不是他第一次见到Erik粗长的老二，但上一次他没有认真地看它，只觉得它嵌在自己屁股里时显得气势惊人。Charles尝试撸动它，听到Erik的喉咙里翻滚过一声模糊的呻吟，然后他拿开自己的手，撑起身体，把那个东西从后穴一点一点地操了进去。

Charles被鼓胀的情绪和性器撑得很满，Erik无言、用力地注视着他，那种目光让他觉得内心酸软而下体坚硬，然后Erik挺腰插到了底。肉体相撞时Charles发出难耐的喘息，于是Erik又快又狠地动了起来。光滑的性器带来和手指截然不同的触感，那种疼痛与愉悦兼有的性交方式让Charles浑身泛红，他那双带着酒意的蓝眼睛用Erik所能想象到的最性感的方式看着他，鼓励他使劲地操自己，直到把他那些凛然的大义和倏忽不忘的真理都操成齑粉，吞噬在欲望的洪流之中。

Charles感到后面的那个腺体被粗糙地磨砺着，他的阴茎和眼底都在泛起热意，就在他几乎要射出来的那一刻，Erik暂停了他的节奏。“还不到时候。”他在他的耳边低沉地说。然后Charles被带到了客厅的落地窗边，那下面是高线公园，昔日的铁轨和如今蓬勃的药水苏与柔毛月见草就这样和他们赤裸交合的身体遥相对峙。

“高线公园旁边就适合做这件事（注14）。”Erik说着从后面插进了Charles的身体。冰冷的窗玻璃刺激着他的乳头和性器，而身后是火辣的贯穿，这让他忍不住说了一句粗口。夜间的公园杳无人烟，而Charles进入公寓以来还没有来得及开灯，但那种微妙地被旁观的感受挥之不去。Erik一只手扶住他的腰，另一只手别有居心地抚弄着阴茎头部的那条敏感的缝隙，被液体沾湿了手指。Charles伴随每一次的撞击而贴上玻璃，胸口同时经历温度与感官的两极。过于强烈的感觉让他说不出话，仿佛Erik已经将他的神智操到了某个遥远虚无的所在，他浑身的血液都凝聚在那个难以启齿的地方。

然后Erik放慢速度，他用一种不寻常的耐心在Charles的身体里进出，捧过他的脸亲吻他被操出泪水的眼睛。那看起来简直有点儿温柔，但对于缓解Charles疼痛的欲望来说几乎无济于事，发情的alpha亟需得到释放。

“用力，Erik，”Charles歪过头看着Erik喘气：“做个alpha——”说着他把右腿抬到了窗边的一个花架上，他的态度已经不能更明朗。

而Erik的回应是拔出他的性器，然后在Charles一脸茫然时猛烈地一插到底，那几乎让他没能站住。然后Erik大幅度地顶动，被一个同性质疑能力的耻辱让他凶狠地报复回去，直到Charles在这暴雨般的性交下几乎显出示弱的姿态。他咬着下唇也没能阻止自己发出那些可耻的呻吟，他的手指抓住窗边的帷幔，最后索性将身体贴在了窗上，他的汗水、泪水、还有其他各种来路不明的液体将它弄的一片模糊。从外面看他一定美得像是一幅彩绘玻璃，Erik这么想。

最后他们一起高潮了，Charles射在了窗上，而Erik则射在套里——依据Charles的要求，据说上一次的事后清理工作痛苦到让他撕心裂肺。射精后他们维持着那个十指相扣的姿势，直到Charles笑着说：“老天，我没想到自己会跟那些吸大麻的年轻人一样在窗前做爱。”

“很显然你低估了自己，”Erik说，“下次我们能试试别的地方，比如说游泳池。”

“或者是浴缸。”Charles转过身来看着Erik狡黠地说：“我想我们现在该洗个澡。”

 

注12：圣塞巴斯蒂安是基督教历史上一位被乱箭射死的圣徒，因为死法比较特别所以后来就演变成男同情色画的题材了囧RZ

注14：high line park旁边有很多有落地窗的loft，里面经常有些比较creepy的人会全裸站在窗边和公园里的人两两相望XD，另外Chelsea Market附近有一家宾馆是以window sex出名的，它的厕所甚至都是落地窗（还是真的从外面能看到里面的那种），所以就比较囧地想到了写了这个梗


	4. Chapter 4

16

 

第二天早上Erik从Charles的床上醒来，发现后者已经不在自己的臂弯里了。他把自己从床上撑起来，读了一下腕表，时间是早上的6点45分。理论上他现在应该换上训练服去中央公园晨跑，然后灌一杯黑咖啡，在8点30分准时出现在会议室里。

但是现在，去他的——因为卧室门被打开了，穿着浴袍的Charles对他微笑：“早上好，Erik。”他看起来刚淋浴完毕，潮湿的发梢黏在皮肤上，有种奇异的青春感。

“早安，Charles。”Erik看着对方在交叠的前襟之间裸露出来的瓷白色皮肤，上面的吻痕和齿印已经基本恢复到肉眼不可见的状态。那种直白的眼神让Charles笑了起来，他捋了一下湿漉漉的头发，然后把双手插进浴袍的口袋里。

“浴巾在洗衣篮里，等一下你可以自取。”他用在这个时点最恰如其分的温和语气说：“早餐吃煎蛋卷怎么样？”

Erik让自己靠回床头，他把双手枕在脑后：“现在还不到7点，Charles，你得说点能真正让我感兴趣的事。”他没有穿衣服，肢体随意地在床单上伸展，被子勉强遮住他铠甲般线条分明的下腹，双腿间的阴影是视觉不达之处，但可以轻易地用记忆中最湿最辣的部分进行填充。而他双眸幽暗如同两簇冷燃的火焰，Charles觉得眼前的画面就像性感内衣新鲜出炉的广告硬照。

而它对于现在这个时点来说显然太过于活色生香了。

“那对我的腰来说可能不够友好，而且你知道我等会要去看Hank。”Charles笑着把视线移回Erik的脸上，用他过人的自制力说：“洋葱、青椒、番茄、培根，我猜你没有忌口？”

“McCoy已经独自挺过了一个晚上，他不会介意再多等你一两个钟头。”盖在Erik身上的被子危险地滑落下去，在那个无以名状的东西进入视线之前，Charles就矫捷地背过身关上了门。

“15分钟之后来用早餐。”在房门闭合时他残忍地说道，留下Erik和他在晨间跃跃欲试的某个充血器官面面相觑。

当然，作为一个有身份、有尊严的场面人，Erik并没有胡搅蛮缠，他很干脆地翻身起床然后去洗手间淋浴，只不过在他裸着身体从Charles面前经过时，后者手里装着蛋液的碗险些被打翻。

一刻钟后，Erik倒了两杯咖啡并准时坐上开放厨房的流理台，他只围着一条浴巾，而它在他那窄得不可思议的胯骨上显得摇摇欲坠。Charles在他的面前放上餐盘，煎蛋卷配了一点烤小土豆，然后拧着研磨器为他撒了一些黑胡椒。

“你是个平权领袖，还有好厨艺，”Erik咬了一口蛋卷，色泽迷人、熟度适中、味道可人，“你是完美的是不是？”

“而且我还有两个博士学位。”Charles微笑着，毫不谦逊地补充。

“床上功夫也很出色。”Erik说。

Charles差点被嘴里的咖啡呛到。“这可真是过奖了。”他拿过餐巾拭了拭嘴角，发现Erik一脸专注地看着自己，神情中似乎有几分期待和探究的意味。

“怎么？你是指望着坐在我的大腿上让我给你喂土豆吗？”Charles有点被自己所感应到的画面震惊了。

“继昨晚之后，我们有理由做任何恶心和讨人嫌的事。”Erik露齿一笑，似乎把Charles吓到了的事实让他心情愉悦：“我可以自食其力，Charles，我只是在等你回馈我一些等价的奖励。”

这话让Charles笑了起来，他凑过去吻了吻Erik的嘴唇。“昨晚非常愉快，要不是有更重要的事，我不能拒绝你诱人的提议，”他由衷地说，“就算是作为一名完美的教授也不能。”

“道歉勉强接受。”Erik挑剔地扯了一下嘴角。Charles的反应则是笑着看了看手表。“而我们还有十分钟的时间结束这顿早饭。”

 

他们到达吉诺莎总部大楼35层时，Raven正有点疲倦地坐在无菌室外面。看到Charles后她拥抱了他一下，后者身上的气味让她蹙起眉，然后她的视线在几步远的Erik身上扫了扫，不可置信地说：“老天，你们昨晚睡了？！在Hank生死未卜而我忧心如焚的情况下，你们竟然能毫无廉耻地打炮！”Raven一脸怨愤：“我果然是你捡来的对不对？”好在她还知道压低自己的音量，至少现在他和Erik没心没肺地搞了一夜还没有成为35楼人尽皆知的事实。

“Hank已经安全了，而你抓了一夜的皮卡丘。”Charles晃了晃手机打碎她的不实指控：“而且你怎么知道？”

“因为你脖子上的痕迹简直在昭告天下你那如意美满的性生活。”看到Charles下意识地顺着她的视线摸了摸脖子，她发出了一声“抓到你了”的笑：“好吧，只是因为Erik还穿着和昨天一样的衣服。”

这种时候Charles不得不佩服女孩子在穿戴方面的敏锐眼光。“我进去看看Hank。”他有点无奈地笑了笑。

Hank已经醒了，他躺在床上，双颊上有种不太健康的红晕，而他闻起来像是一打抱成团的alpha。他显然应该是虚弱的，但带着一种病态的亢奋。

“你都好吗？”Charles握住Hank没有输液的那只手，它在微微痉挛。

“我很好，教授，”Hank说，“你想来跟我聊聊这场意外。”

“是的，但我们也可以不急于一时，如果你还没有准备好的话——”

“我准备好了。”Hank一反常态地打断Charles，通常来说他并不是这么性急的人：“事实上我从一开始就不应该隐瞒你。我只是想为Raven做点事，但不幸搞砸了。”

“不，我相信你本着好意。”Charles安慰他：“事情也远没有到不可挽回。”

Hank动了动嘴唇，突然问：“我们可以在这儿谈论这个吗？我是说，Lehnsherr和他的手下可靠吗？”

Charles愣了一下，他向外看去，Erik正在不远处神色暴躁地讲电话，像是要隔空拧掉几个脑袋。

“当然，你可以说下去。”

“那天在Raven的首演结束后，我们去啤酒屋庆功，你先和Lehnsherr吵了起来，然后又要求跟Raven单独谈话，我觉得有点不对劲，所以查看了手机记录下来的影像，”Hank说到这里停顿了一下，他精通各种电子仪器，Charles记得那天他被Raven带去买酒时没有带上手机，也许那给了他可乘之机，“我很抱歉，教授，这不是为了窥探隐私，只是希望确保Raven没有问题。在影像里，我看到你和Lehnsherr说到了Raven服用禁药的事。第二天，她要求在我的医学实验室做个血检。我猜是为了检验里面的禁药成分，但很奇妙，她的血液很干净，一丁点残留都没能找到，当然也没有那些为人诟病的并发症。”

“Raven的基因很特别，这我知道。”Charles说：“你想以此来研究一种新型的无害药物，消除alpha的性别气味？”

“我想、也许、我能为Raven找到一种终身消除气味的方式。”

“所以你就在自己身上做了尝试？”Charles有点惊讶地说：“你……以前不是这么冲动的。”

Hank的alpha气味淡薄，不仔细观察的话他看起来和普通的beta别无二致，所以让他涉险的理由只能是出自某种不可抑制的爱意，而它给他带来了灾难性的后果。

“以后也许在一英里外你就能辨识出我的气味。”青年故作轻松地笑了笑：“我似乎已经变成了一个纯种的alpha。”

“你告诉Raven了吗？”Charles说：“我想她值得知道。”

“她不知道。”

“你不打算告——”

“我不会告诉她。”Hank死死扣住了Charles的手腕：“你也不准说。”他的眼睛因为狂躁的热意而闪闪发亮，也许是这次失败的、险些要了他的命的实验唤起了他血液中潜伏已久的攻击性。

“好的，我会为你保守秘密。”Charles拍了拍Hank的手背，示意他放松：“能告诉我理由吗？”

“在我对她说出那些不可原谅的话时，一切就已经结束了。”Hank扭过头，视线越过Charles，紧张而又苦恼地瞪着玻璃隔板之外的什么。

Charles转过头，发现他的妹妹正和Azazel聊得火热。一股莫名的不安忽然狠狠揪住了他的胃。

17

鉴于Charles当天的日程很满，他只和Hank简单地聊了几句就离开了。在他走出大楼准备去附近的地铁口时，他看到了Logan。后者的双唇间叼着一根烟，身穿皮夹克和工装裤，面目英俊粗野，像个无事生非之辈，能看出肌肉相当扎实。实际上他是一名宏观类策略交易员，他所供职的那家对冲基金是光照会信托的管理人。

“早上好Logan，”Charles走过去问候他，“你来探望Hank？”

Logan掐灭了烟，皱着眉对Charles点头：“Raven告诉我的。”他的嗓音和用语也是那种脱离文明教化的，Charles常常觉得Logan看起来很原始，像某种独行的野生动物。

“今天不用盯盘？”Charles看了看表：“已经是开市时间了。”

“公投前我在英镑和美股上下了重注，现在等着收割。”Logan答道：“这会儿市场很清淡。”言下之意就是他埋下的空头头寸已经挣得盆盈钵满，现在倒是不需要拘于市场，可以在交易时间自由行动。

Charles微笑着祝贺对方并打算和他道别，谁知Logan突然主动问：“你打算和Erik Lehnsherr合作？”

这有点不寻常，因为一般来说Logan的话很少，而且他对身边发生的事往往表现得无动于衷，除非它动了他领地里的东西。

“的确如此，你从哪里听说的？”Charles挑起了眉。

“Raven说你在跟他约会，而上次在酒吧里我见过他看你的眼神。”Logan摩挲着他指间熄灭了的香烟，为表尊重他从来不在Charles面前吞云吐雾，但那显然是他多巴胺的重要来源：“要是他足够聪明的话就该从事业的角度切入，那是你最可能买账的方向。”

Charles闻言笑了起来。“老天，我的妹妹跟所有人讨论我的私生活是不是？”

“想听听我对这件事的看法吗？”

“当然。”Charles很认真地看向Logan：“请。”

“别相信那个男人。”Logan眯起眼睛：“Lehnsherr的确很迷恋你，但他的志向可不是什么感人的恋情，你最好提防他。别问我为什么，只是一种直觉，就像做交易下一笔单，那种时候你就是知道。”

Charles很专注地听完了这番话，但它并没有搅扰到他那得体而又处变不惊的微笑。

“你倒是毫不意外。”Logan双手抱胸。

“我大致能猜到你会这么说，”Charles像是轻轻地叹了口气，“毕竟我的理智也这么提醒我。”

“但那家伙的性魅力战胜了你的危机意识？”Logan略感荒谬地笑了一下，他或许说话很少，但常常是对的。

“但每个人都值得获得一个被信赖的机会。”Charles纠正他：“包括Erik。”

“小概率事件可能会发生，但盈亏比太差的交易不值得做（注15）。”Logan重申他的观点。

“但是你看，今年以来的主题是黑天鹅。整个世界都在朝着无序化的方向发展，事态发展的轨迹变得越来越难以预料（注16）。”Charles说：“这给我们的事业带来诸多挑战，但你不妨把它理解为机会，概率分布并不是一成不变，而不确定性是我们取得成功的根本。”

看起来Charles不会放弃在Erik Lehnsherr身上押宝的计划，至少目前不会，于是Logan以难得的、群居动物才会产生的善意提示对方：“控制好你的敞口，别给Lehnsherr太多信任。”

“凡事都需要一点时间。”Charles没有正面回应：“你看，至少我没有信错你。”当初与Logan建立信任的过程几乎是有史以来最困难的，但他们还是做到了，这是Charles最杰出的能力。

“别这么孤注一掷，我会等不及看你自食其果。”Logan从烟盒里拿出一支烟给自己点上，Charles明白这是动物界终止社交的信号，于是他向Logan道了别。

回到学校后Charles处理了一些急事，然后去Moira的办公室与她汇合。她的母亲正好从华盛顿来纽约公干，于是与他约了中午餐叙。

“你看起来棒极了，Charles。”Moira对他微笑，而她自己也穿了一身巴尔曼的白色套装，显出利落有气质的那种漂亮。他们一会儿要去位于中城的21 Club就餐，那是一家对食客有着装要求的高档餐厅，于是他们都没敢掉以轻心。Charles穿了休闲西装和卡其裤，是那种smart casual的打扮。

一点钟的时候Moira的母亲准时出现在餐厅里，她刚刚在十个街区之外的耶鲁俱乐部完成一次演说。

“你好，Charles。”MacTaggert女士态度友善地和他握手：“很高兴再见到你。”

“我的荣幸，女士。”Charles风度翩翩地为她拉开椅子。

“这看起来是家很棒的餐厅，”她在落座后礼貌地道谢，“相当聪明的选择。”

“自富兰克林罗斯福以来的历任美国总统都曾经光顾这里（注17）。”Charles说：“我认为您也会喜欢。”

MacTaggert女士闻言温和地笑了一下：“你有什么想和我说的吗，Charles？”这顿午饭的目的性已经不言而喻了，MacTaggert女士可能会参与下届大选，据闻她已经开始筹备选战，Charles挑的地方很有分寸和指向性。

“我支持您的政见，并打算以非常实际和有效的方式来表达。”Charles用那种手上捏着好底牌的语气说：“我也有个很诚恳的建议，您可以更多地争取alpha群体的选票。”

MacTaggert女士当然听懂了他的意思。“谢谢你的认可，不过它未必是笔划算的投资，你知道，和希尔顿比，我并不是那么被看好。”希尔顿是她在民主党的竞选对手，以目前的形势预测初选，他们在选举代表票上应当不分伯仲，但在超级代表票数上可能有些悬殊。

她说的话几乎不可能发生在一名政客身上，那种谦逊的语调让人判断不出它是真心话还是试探。

“充裕的选战基金和更完善的竞选策略将解决很多问题。”Charles说：“而坚持对的选择才是关键。”Moira的母亲是国会山中的另类分子，她主张反战、平权和社会主义，并带有某种理想主义的色彩，这听起来有点诡异，但很多年轻人和少数族裔是她的铁杆粉丝。

MacTaggert女士正想说什么，Moira忽然突兀地咳了一声：“这道海鲈鱼倒是很不错。”她有点自顾自地说道，显然她不想这个饭局变成母亲和爱慕对象的利益交换谈判。

于是MacTaggert女士只是对Charles微微一笑：“有机会来我的办公室聊。”然后他们开始说一些无关痛痒的闲话，包括坐落在不远处的MoMA最近的特展信息和纽约上州一些时令的徒步路线。

他们等甜点的时候，Moira去了洗手间。在那个空隙MacTaggert女士转过头对Charles说：“我的竞选团队有一个顾问席位，如果你感兴趣的话。”

“当然，”Charles略感意外地说，“但我以为您想先听听我的方案。”

“只是为了别让Moira误会她的母亲是个急功近利之辈，你知道她有点儿敏感。”MacTaggert女士笑了笑：“我们的确只交谈了寥寥几句，但我知道你会是个出色的政客，或者换个不那么冒犯的词，领袖——我相信我们能一起工作。”

“承蒙您的夸奖。”

“这顿饭的初衷是为了看看你对Moira的心意，我无意隐瞒。”她说：“你是个前程远大的年轻人，一个姑娘绊不住你的脚步。我看得出Moira一厢情愿，但在合适的时候你应该让她知道。”

对方回护女儿的姿态令Charles不自觉地挺直了背。“当然。”他郑重地说：“您有我的保证。”

“别误会，你很优秀，但未必是尽责的丈夫。” MacTaggert女士意味不明地微笑了一下：“作为过来人，我理解那种被置于事业之下的挫败感和随之而来的家庭战争，我只是觉得我的女儿值得更多。”

 

注15：盈亏比是指一笔交易潜在的收益和潜在亏损的比值，这里狼叔的意思是跟老万合作亏损无限但收益有限，相当于教授卖空了一个期权给老万，是相当不划算的行为。PS，我一直觉得狼叔蛮适合交易员这个职业，华尔街有不少交易员是退役的运动员或者军人，包括对冲基金的鼻祖AW JONES也是，他们敏捷的反应和过人的直觉都对交易有很大帮助。

注16：黑天鹅是塔勒布提出的一个概念，指的是不可预测的极端事件。

注17：其实历任总统中小布什没去过21 Club，所以这里查的话不完全对，但是让他说“除小布什以外的bla bla bla”好像实在是太繁琐了，于是做了简化。

另，Moira的母亲的原型有借鉴民主党候选人桑德斯

18 

接下来的两周Erik安排了亚洲的差旅，于是两人沟通的次数变得屈指可数，毕竟在那种马不停蹄的日程和昼夜颠倒的时差之下，问安电话也成了奢侈品。而在Erik缺席的两周内，发生了一些有趣的事。首先，Raven宣布她恋爱了，Charles怀疑她和Azazel约会还不到十次，但这显然不妨碍她开始变得夜不归宿。其次，在Raven看似不成功的首秀之后，她开始收获一些正面反馈，还得到了一家经纪公司的签约邀请，看起来像是事业上的乐观转机。而Charles则在和MacTaggert女士的午餐之后，应约前去华盛顿拜会了她，事情进展到这一阶段，Charles认为有必要和Erik聊聊了，而后者在接到他的消息后回复：“晚上8点我在JFK降落，之后找你。”

9点钟，Charles的门铃响了，外面站在Erik和他风尘仆仆的行李箱。他凑过脸简短地吻了一下Charles的唇角，像是伴侣之间那种心照不宣的熟稔。

“我以为你会先回家拆包行李。”Charles侧过身让Erik进门：“你想要咖啡还是茶？”

“红茶就好。”Erik脱下外套在沙发上坐下：“你说需要谈谈，而且我猜我能在这儿拆包。”

“这儿？”Charles从泡茶的空隙中抬头：“你打算接手Raven的卧室吗？她最近大概不会回来住。”

“那个诡异的房间？蓝色墙壁红色天花板，还有一整面墙的黄色眼珠？”Erik有点嫌恶地说：“你得承认那种品味让人费解，但你的妹妹是搞艺术的，所以谁知道呢。”

“那明明是些散发着可爱光芒的太阳。”Charles震惊地说：“我的妹妹值得拥有千百颗恒星照亮她的青春。”

“那是些长着令人发指的睫毛的眼睛。”Erik说：“你的妹妹每天在千百个叫人毛骨悚然的眼珠子的监视下入睡。”

这时候Charles把一杯大吉岭放在Erik面前，然后干巴巴地说道：“别试图和一名生物学教授争辩眼珠该长什么样子。” 

这下Erik明白了，他以那种感到好笑的语气说：“总之现在我毫不意外Raven要在城里另觅住所。”

“你也知道她和Azazel交往的事了。”Charles双手环胸在Erik的对面坐下。

“Raven是你的妹妹，我当然会留意她的事。”

“那么，Azazel，”Charles看起来像是在斟酌语句，“他是个可靠的家伙吧？”

“如果你要我评价他的职业操守，那么是的，他可以信赖，就像McCoy的事情我很放心让他知道。但如果你问的是私生活，我并不知情，毕竟我不跟同事约会。” Erik看着Charles的眼睛，那里面有种罕见的焦虑，就好像吉诺莎不对员工的前女友们做背景调查是件令人惋惜的事。他不禁有点好笑地说：“他们只是刚开始交往，并没有在准备结婚，你的担心会不会太超前了？”

“这话听起来可一点都不安慰，”Charles耸了耸肩，“对一个保护欲旺盛的兄长来说，和妹妹谈恋爱的家伙当然应该计划着向她求婚不是吗？”

“那很像是McCoy会做的事。”Erik信口提起的话让Charles突然感到一阵古怪的不适，但要具体指出不适之处又无从谈起，然后他听到对方继续说道：“别给Raven那么多令人窒息的关爱，就算Azazel是个混球，她也值得自己做出判断和选择，即便那会给她带来一些实质上无足轻重的伤害。但人总是这样渐渐脱离幼稚或是愚蠢。”

看到Charles没有说话，Erik又问：“你今天找我就是想谈这件事吗，Charles？”

“并不是，”Charles答道，“是关于我们的事业。”然后他对Erik说了与MacTaggert女士之间的合作计划，包括那次餐叙和华盛顿之行中针对alpha性别的政策方向和选战策略更为深入的探讨，MacTaggert女士与Charles基本达成了共识。

Erik很认真地听完了，虽然Charles宣称的‘我们的事业’令人感到心驰神往，但同样对于政治的不信任让他的态度有些不置可否：“MacTaggert的风评确实没什么污点，但也缺乏出彩之处。与她那些充满争议的对手相比，她的支持率和曝光度都很平庸，”Erik的注视像是能让空气都震颤起来，“而你的目的是什么，Charles？胜选还是一个能让你问心无愧的选择？”他的潜台词则是，你究竟是想做个卑劣的胜利者还是百无一用的好好先生？

“两者都是。”Charles自信地说：“为什么你会觉得它们无法兼得呢？在我看来它们之间并不存在矛盾。”

Erik看了Charles一会儿，像是被他那种从容不迫的笃定说服了，Charles的确是那类可以出其不意的奇迹先生，而那是一个Erik很少关注的角度。如果把这件事看作一笔买卖，那么Charles无疑赋予了它一种更高的商业道德，一种除了结果以及效率之外的，对良知的严肃审视。在运用得当的前提下，它不仅不会拖累效率，甚至能带来更优质的结果。

“那么假设MacTaggert会赢得选战，你最好买一份能让她兑现选举承诺的保险。”Erik说。政客本质上都和婊子一样言而无信外加翻脸无情，他们惯许空头支票。MacTaggert或许是个例外，但谨慎起见，他们必须把不确定性转化为确定性。

“所以我需要你的支持，我的朋友。”Charles笑了起来：“我负责赢取胜利，而你负责收割果实。”

所以他们的分工就像一个商业组织中的商务拓展和应收账款催缴，相比前者，后者的工作显得琐碎而又恼人，但Erik觉得他并不介意这一点，也许在合作伙伴足够迷人的前提下，很多分配上的微妙不公都可以被欣然接受。

“所以你对MacTaggert不是那么信赖。”

“事实上我不需要对她交付全心全意的信赖，只需要合理程度的信任即可。”Charles说：“那是一种模式非常成熟的合作关系，而且存续期通常不会太久，我猜至多不过8年（两届总统任期）。”

“那么我们之间呢？”Erik很直白地问：“我想知道你怎么看待我们之间的合作。”

“我不会把这两种关系做比较，虽然简单来说它们都是‘合作’。因为我对它们抱有全然不同的期待。”Charles注视着Erik，用一种堪称温柔的语调说道：“我们来自同一种族，拥有同样的愿景和与之匹配的才能，并且不畏惧自我奉献与牺牲。这些都足以让我把它看待成一种毕生的、和衷共济的关系，至少在我单方面看来是这样。”说道这里Charles微笑了一下：“或许现在我还没办法像信任我的后背、我的臂膀那样的信任你，毕竟我们还相识不久，但那是我看到在未来我们会到达的地方。”

这番话让Erik有些意外。Charles不是那种头脑简单的正派人物，他抱有令人钦佩的善意但绝不天真。信任固然是种美好的感情，但也是个危险的陷阱，一个背负着沉重事业的人最好打消掉对这种感情不切实际的幻想，因为错付所带来的后果将令人难以下咽。但Erik无法把这些话说出来，因为即便对他来说，Charles所说的话也显得那样令人动容。而他看起来还没有经历过那些真正的背叛，他的感情、人格、他的世界观还没有因为什么巨大的破坏力而受过损伤，他期许Erik成为他的后背和臂膀，就像他想为Raven做到的那样。

19 [color=Red]-----------3/13更新部分-----------[/color]

Charles再度见到Raven又是几周之后的事了。他们约在一家中城的日式居酒屋午餐。

Raven忙着恋爱和她的新工作，签了那家经纪公司之后，她试镜上了一部小成本电影，正在为新角色做准备。她看起来容光焕发，现在Charles倒是对Azazel放下了几分戒心，看起来他的妹妹被照顾得不错。

但作为兄长，他还是免不了要提示Raven小心外面的那些男人。对此Raven翻了个白眼：“哦得了吧，看看你自己在和谁交往，曾经在你口中最十恶不赦的alpha，我真怀疑你把这辈子最多的脏话和人身攻击都给了他。而Azazel至多只是他的‘帮凶’，我倒觉得你比我更需要严加防范。”

这话倒让Charles笑了起来：“建议被接受。”他温和地说：“但这是你第一次搬出去住，我希望你能保护好自己。”

“大概我只有跟Hank交往，你才会省去这些叨唠。”Raven也笑了：“Azazel是个生动的人，他和我们很不一样，我被他吸引。”

“我一直以为Hank会有机会。”Charles说：“毕竟你们一直那么要好。”

Raven闻言笑了一下，不过那笑意没到达她的眼底。“事实证明并不是那回事。”她说着拿起筷子去夹放在Charles面前的那道鲷鱼刺身，衣袖因为她伸手的动作回缩，露出了手腕上的痕迹。

“这是什么？”Charles立刻抓住了她的手臂并撸起袖子，静脉上有好几处针孔。Charles震惊地看着Raven的眼睛：“你对自己做了什么？！是毒品还是禁药？”

“我什么也没用。”Raven也吓了一大跳，她没料到Charles会看到这些，于是焦急地说：“相信我，Charles，我真的没沾那些东西。”

Raven的样子倒不像是伪装的，于是Charles稍微冷静了一些。“那是怎么回事？”

“我要出演的那部电影里，我的角色是个护士，我得学会扎针……”Raven低下头说：“所以我在自己身上练习。”

Charles有点狐疑地看着他的妹妹，倒不是说他质疑后者的敬业精神，但他有种古怪的感觉，Raven并没有撒谎，但好像也没有说全部的事实。

他正想接着问下去，但这时候悬挂在上方的电视机出现了一条CNN的突发新闻——民主党热门候选人希尔顿就《国民问询报》的婚外情丑闻进行澄清（注18）。那份家喻户晓的八卦小报以打码的方式刊载了他的数段婚外情史，这显然让候选人非常愤怒，他在采访中公开指控是别有用心的竞选对手和她的心腹在造谣抹黑他的声誉，这一切纯属污蔑。

而《国民问询报》的主编Victor Creed曾在公开场合对MacTaggert女士表示过支持，因为他本人和Erik有些私交。

随后又有好事媒体采访了MacTaggert女士，她对于竞选对手的影射没有回应，仅表示希望那则丑闻只是捕风捉影。

Charles匆匆与Raven告别，抓起外套向外走去。30分钟后，他到达了吉诺莎的行政楼层，秘书知道他们的关系，不再加以阻拦，而这时候Erik正在办公桌前拧着眉听一通电话会议，看到Charles他倒是眼前一亮，伸手按下了话机上的静音键。

“我们今天约了午饭吗？”他说着看了看日程：“秘书怎么没有提醒我。”

“没有。”Charles说着在桌前坐下：“我打扰到你的工作了吗？”

“不会，那些全是废话。”Erik的视线从话机转移到Charles脸上：“那么你是想我了？”他这么问的时候，眼神里好像真的有几分期待的意味。

霸道总裁问出这么纯情的话倒是让Charles有点意外。“我找你问件事，电话里不太方便说。”Charles问道：“今天的新闻你看了吗？关于希尔顿的那条？”

“你想问什么？”Erik靠回他的椅背，面色切回了最镇定的那种状态。

“你说过你是Victor Creed的幕后老板。”

“所以呢？”

“那条婚外情丑闻是真的吗？”

“这很重要吗？”

“我希望堂堂正正地赢。”Charles说：“经过近期的策略调整，MacTaggert的支持率已经开始上升，她不需要依靠这种不知真假的花边新闻。”

“但有时候你需要给你的对手致命一击。”Erik扯了扯嘴角，像是笑了一下：“我看不到什么坏处。”

“如果它是子虚乌有的，那么运作不当的话，会产生极大的负效用。”Charles瞪着Erik：“显然媒体已经把MacTaggert和希尔顿口中的‘恶性竞选对手’对号入座了，假如新闻被证伪、或者无法被证实，那将有损于她平和理性的公众形象——”说到这里，Charles深吸了一口气：“为什么事前不让我知情？至少我们应该商量一下。”

“这不是跟合伙人说话的态度，Charles。”Erik漠然地说：“你已经在心里给我定罪了。”

Charles感觉像是被噎了一下，正如Erik所说，他恐怕又先入为主地做了一些预判，但从过往的经验来看，这些判断在Erik身上并不奏效。他不是个容易捉摸的人，往往游走在道德边缘，行事虽然偏执，但从来不随意惩罚那些真正无辜的人。更何况他还选了像自己这样的合作伙伴。Charles记得自己对Logan说过，Erik值得一个被信赖的机会，但在施予机会时束手束脚的却也是自己。

“很抱歉，我刚才过于偏激了。”Charles让自己冷静下来：“我只是担心一些缺乏真凭实据的东西反而会让我们丧失优势。而且我们说好的，竞选的事按照我的想法来。”

“假如令你不快的是这个，”Erik伸手捋过落在Charles前额的一绺卷发，“那么不必担心，那些是事实。”他看着Charles的眼睛承诺。  
\----------  
注18：参考共和党候选人克鲁兹的事，挺戏剧性的XD

20

Angel Salvadore是上东区一家高端俱乐部的金牌脱衣舞女郎。虽然是冬天，她仍旧穿着造型夸张的露脐毛衣、过膝的皮靴，外罩一件看起来对动物极不友好的裘皮大衣，一副又辣又不好惹的样子。

而这会儿她正被一群记者堵在俱乐部的门口。

“Salvadore女士，请问您与民主党高管希尔顿之间的关系是？”

“《国民询问报》中披露的婚外情照片部分被解码并指向了你，请问你对此作何评论？”

“你意识到这是一段不伦之恋了吗？”

记者们七嘴八舌的发问让她一脸不耐。“什么希尔顿、什么《国民问询报》，我他妈的从没听说过。”

“那么你是否在指控《国民问询报》的消息不属实？”

“我在建议你们他妈的给我滚开。”说着这位黑发女郎粗鲁推开那些几乎戳到她脸上的摄影机器，现场一片混乱。

几经纠缠Angel终于踏进了俱乐部。她吐出嘴里的口香糖骂了句脏话，然后按照经理的指示到达VIP包房，推开门的那一刻她露出了职业化的甜蜜笑容。

但里面坐着的男人让她的笑容僵了一下。

“很精彩的演出。”Erik扬起手机，那里面是Angel和记者对峙的直播视频。

“真高兴它让你感到满意。”她脱下外套，姿态懒散地在沙发上坐下，表情却是充满警惕的那种。

“我们都知道希尔顿是这家俱乐部的常客，他的化名是什么来着——”Erik好整以暇地翻阅着一叠资料：“伍兹。这是个彪炳私生活放荡的好名字。”

“看起来我在媒体面前的欲盖弥彰的回答倒是坐实了他不忠诚的形象。”她微笑了一下，拿起香槟杯。

“更别提你从没听说过《国民问询报》，却能把记者的口误纠正过来。”Erik和她碰了碰杯子，在对方充满提防的眼神中缓缓喝干了杯中的香槟。

“我相信舆论很快就会发现这些漏洞，然后继续揪着我大做文章。”Angel说：“下一步是我腰上的纹身，马上会有人意识到它和希尔顿上臂上的那个一模一样。”

“神来之笔不是吗？”Erik没什么表情地看着她：“毕竟你特地穿了这样不保暖的衣服。”

“Lehnsherr，我已经做到了你要求的事。”Angel说：“而我想要的，你最好快点兑现。”

“我从没在金钱上亏待你。”Erik把一个铝制的银色手提箱放到Angel面前。

“你知道我想要的不是这个。”Angel看也没看它，虽然依照经验那里面应当有一笔巨额现金。

“你最好接受只有这个的事实。”Erik不为所动地说。

“我知道你是医药领域的大佬，掌握特殊资源，我要改变自己的性别，但别建议我去那种地下诊所，我不想变成怪物，你——”

“我从没有许诺过给你提供那种帮助。”

“我他妈的受够了这个恶心的性别，”Angel冷笑起来，“你一直都知道我替你卖命的用意。”

“那你最好从现在开始丢掉那些不切实际的幻想。”Erik冷冰冰地说：“我不会帮你变成一个beta。如果你一定要摆脱alpha的身份，我有一百种死法可以教你。”

那一瞬间黑发美女恼恨地咬了咬牙，但随后她就妩媚地笑了起来。“别急着拒绝，Lehnsherr，还记得三个月前你让我做了什么吗？一场人为制造的车祸，为此我可差点付出了一条腿的代价。”

“我一直都很欣赏你的工作，”Erik的面容稍有松动，“假如你能调整好对回报的预期，我们的合作会更加愉快。”

“那个无辜被我撞伤的女性omega，她是个戏剧演员。”Angel没理会Erik的示好，仍旧自顾自地说下去：“你知道，我们有了一段露水姻缘，她同我说，就因为车祸那天她缺席了一场演出，倒是成就了她的B角，一个金发的女性alpha。”

Erik闻言只是冷淡地看了她一眼。“然后呢？”

很好，他追问了，代表她的方向没有错。“那个alpha，她叫Raven，她大概是个对你而言非常重要的人。”Angel本该用上那种揭晓谜底的笃定语气，但不知道为什么她感到缺乏底气：“我猜你不会希望她知道这个故事。”

“的确如此。”Erik闻言倒是笑了一下：“但我打赌你不敢告密。”

那个笑容让Angel脊背发凉，她听到对方继续说道：“我既然让你去执行，就代表我有办法让这个秘密永远安全。你可以选择不相信我的话，尽管去试试。但我有个忠告——”他说到这里看了一眼Angel，像是对她发白的嘴唇毫无怜香惜玉之情：“拥有必胜的把握之前，别轻易亮出底牌。”

通常他不是这种会说教的好心人，但Angel毕竟为他工作了两年，抑或是他受到了来自Charles潜移默化的影响，总之事实上此次他说了一句多余的话。然后他把那个金额慷慨的手提箱推到对方面前，然后起身向外走去。

“你为什么就不能答应我？”Angel在他背后苦闷地说：“变性手术对吉诺莎而言毫无难度！”

回答她的是门在背后合上的声音。

 

接下来故事的发展十分有趣，虽然被指控与希尔顿有染的脱衣舞女郎Salvadore否认了他们之间的关系，但随后希尔顿频繁出入后者所供职的俱乐部的记录得以曝光，从Salvadore拨开记者的影像截屏和她社交网站上的旧照中，人们又扒出了两人的情侣刺青，再之后长岛一家酒店的监控录像又进一步坐实了他们出双入对的事实。

至此希尔顿的赢面已经降至冰点，虽然当事人坚持辩称这一切纯属阴谋诟陷，但在党内大佬的施压下，他仍然被迫退出了初选。

近期Charles在密切关注此事的动向，直到看到希尔顿发布退选申明的这一刻，他才算松了口气。

“教授，这件事你怎么看？”Hank说：“《国民问询报》指控希尔顿和至少5人有染，但目前只有Salvadore被解码了。而你说过，这家报纸的老板是Lehnsherr的心腹。你认为是否存在操纵的可能性？”

Charles用遥控器关闭视频，转过头看向Hank，这位他一直以来的战友，正用一种他以前不会采取的尖锐态度在质询，他对Erik抱有莫名的敌意，就同Logan一样。

“我不否认这样的可能性。”Charles坦诚地说：“我不会替Erik描摹我不知道真假的事，但我选择相信他。”

“这种想法是否太过轻率？”Hank自从那次变故后性格大变，但直来直往的态度反倒让Charles欣慰，过去Hank太顾忌他，总是压抑和妥协，但他值得单刀直入的表达，他也完全有权这样做。

“Hank，现在公众选择不信赖希尔顿。虽然舆情在某种程度上可以引导，但是否也从侧面印证了证据尚算确凿？一个常年出入声色场所的政客无法入主白宫，这是一条无形的道德底线。至于他在俱乐部里是否手脚规矩、他同那个脱衣舞女郎开房后是否真的做了全套，这些甚至已经不是重点了。”Charles说：“要知道希尔顿的团队配置比我们更为优越，如果这是明显的栽赃，他的辩驳不会如此无力。扪心自问，你是否因为对Erik抱有成见，因此坚持对他进行有罪推定？”

Hank闻言皱起了眉。“假如Salvadore的确是被安排的，你还会选择支持Lehnsherr吗？”

“我会的。”Charles揉了揉眉心：“因为一个真正清白的人不会轻易上钩。”

“要知道人性是很难经受住考验的。”Hank一针见血地指出：“更何况是在恶意诱导的情况下。”

“但希尔顿是个具有政治抱负的精英，他理应具备比一般人更坚定的意志力，他不会为了蝇头小利而随便拿自己的政治前途冒险。让他愿意铤而走险的原因只有一条，那就是他本性轻浮又缺乏自律精神，这样的人不应该成为我们的领袖。”

“你被这段合作关系绑架了。”Hank双手重重地拍在桌上：“告诉我是不是应该检查一下Lehnsherr给你吃的东西，你看起来像是中了他的毒。”

Charles几乎像是被Hank逗乐了。“别担心，我有判断能力。”他苦笑着说：“别把我当成那种色令智昏的亡国之君，一旦Erik触犯了底线，他会进入我们的黑名单，永远。”


End file.
